Nunca olvides que te quiero
by Sawako'chann02
Summary: Después de la batalla en Nueva York, todo parece ir normal para los Vengadores. Excepto para Tony Stark. Por alguna extraña razón comienza a olvidar cosas, personas. Pero se niega rotundamente a olvidar a Steve Rogers. No quiere perder los recuerdos que tienen juntos. No quiere olvidar las cosas que no le ha dicho. Porque tiene que decirle cuanto lo quiere antes de olvidarlo. STONY
1. 1- Un abrazo inesperado

_Tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados ahora. Hoy, mientras vagaba__ por internet__ me encontré con una canción que me pareció hermosa, tanto por la letra, el significado y todo. Es una canción meramente triste. Y es lo que me inspiró a escribir este fic en un día de lluvia y gripe. La canción se llama "Say my name" de Withing Temptation._

_¿Saben? Me pregunto a mí misma cuantas veces nos hemos guardado palabras para nosotros mismos, sin dar a conocer nuestros sentimientos. Ésta canción removió mucho más de lo que yo hubiera esperado, y algunas preguntas me han rondado todo el día ¿Qué se sentiría olvidar? ¿Tener un vacío que por más que trates de llenar permanece en blanco? ¿Que se sentiría olvidar a tus amigos, familia? ¿No poder decirles lo que piensas? Porque (tomen nota) hay que decir te quiero cuando te nace del corazón. Sí, sí. Aunque te digan loco. Nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez._

_Son las 4:51am en mi reloj. Y llevo aquí escribiendo desde las 3pm. A penas y me separo para comer algo, bañarme, e ir al baño xD no sigan este consejo. Pero es que mis dedos volaban sobre el teclado, y las ideas surgían como locas, golpeándome. No podía deshacerme de tantas ideas._

_Bien, antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que esto es diferente a lo que he escrito (a quienes ya me han leído lo notarán de inmediato) porque la narración está escrita en presente y tercera persona. Es algo arriesgado, pero he querido intentarlo._

_Al principio pensé hacer un fanfic de algunos capítulos, pero mejor lo dejo en __**TWO-SHOT**__ aunque sea bastante largo. Ya tengo una historia encima, no quiero otra más, sin embargo, ésta idea no podía esperar._

_30 páginas en word._

_12,952 palabras._

_**Resultado:**__ nuevo récord para la autora._

_**Consecuencia:**__ Agotamiento físico, emocional. Manos entumidas y dedos tiesos sobre el teclado._

_**Consecuencia secundaria:**__ Ha memorizado el teclado (?)_

_**Disclaimer**__ (__o como se escriba__): Los personajes mencionados pertenecer a Marvel y sólo a Marvel. Ya quisiera yo tener a alguno. (Lo siento, ya tengo sueño)_

_**-TWO SHOT-**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Capítulo 1.- Un abrazo inesperado.**_

Las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea. Generalmente siempre viene la calma antes de la tempestad. De hecho, todo el mundo debería saberlo. La vida siempre da sorpresas, algunas buenas y otras malas. Quizá hay sorpresas que uno no se espera, porque da la casualidad que el destino siempre te da lo que menos imaginaste. Es el caso de la mayoría de la gente. Todo el mundo especula acerca de sus deseos, de su futuro. A veces uno se pregunta lo que vendrá mañana, quizá la siguiente semana, o dónde estará parado el próximo año a la misma hora. Quizá si llegarás a estarlo. No sabes si estarás con las mismas personas, conocerás a más, te distanciarás de algunas cuántas. Lo que sabes, y siempre tendrás en mente, son los momentos que vives con ellos, los recuerdos. Esos pequeños o grandes fragmentos que guardas y recuerdas a cualquier hora. Que te llenan el alma, que te reconfortan, te hacen sonreír inconscientemente. Esos momentos que traen sonrisas, anhelos. Los recuerdos marcan, algunos duelen, te hacen suspirar, pero jamás se desvanecen. _O quizá sí._ Y eso Anthony Stark lo sabe.

Cuando todo el asunto de Loki y su afán por conquistar la Tierra terminan, los Vengadores se vuelven amigos. Ahora saben trabajar en equipo. Quizá no se llevan completamente bien, pero ahora han aprendido a conocerse, a compartirse cosas que quizá no pueden contarle a nadie más. Ellos son una especie de súper héroes que también son humanos, pero la gente suele pensar que no tienen problemas o una vida personal. Por eso se llevan tan bien. Solamente ellos saben lo que le sucede al otro. Es así como, por cuestiones de privacidad, todos terminan viviendo en la Torre Stark. Aunque primero tiene que ser reconstruida, obviamente. A nadie le gustaría pasearse por la casa y encontrar hoyos en el suelo con la silueta de Loki y recordar la pelea que si bien no sacrificó vidas, sí lo hizo con edificios, gente asustada y destrozos en la ciudad. Así que después de un par de semanas todos se instalan en Nueva York.

Al comienzo es difícil, porque nadie tolera los chistes y el sarcasmo de Anthony Stark; su eterno _bullying_ hacia el Capitán América se incrementa, pero él no le toma mucha importancia. Porque sabe que Stark es así. Además hace sus días divertidos, quizá algo frustrantes, pero aprende a sobrellevarlo. Bruce pasa los días encerrado en el laboratorio junto con Tony, y apenas salen a comer y platicar algún par de minutos para desaparecer de nuevo en el taller personal del castaño. Natasha y Clint no suelen estar en la Torre casi nunca, porque SHIELD los necesita en sus misiones ultra secretas. Thor y Loki han vuelto a su mundo, y no existe ningún tipo de tecnología tan avanzada para poder comunicarse con ellos, al menos. Tienen que esperar a que sea el Dios Nórdico quien se digne a visitarlos algún día. Steve es quien se queda solo, entonces. Sus días transcurren lentos, pesados. Intenta adaptarse la nueva era, la tecnología avanzada. Pero no comprende muchas cosas aún. También lee y dibuja. Pero no es suficiente: se aburre mucho. Y SHIELD no planea darle una misión al Capitán América. A menos que sea un problema muy gordo. _Lo cual no sucederá en mucho tiempo,_ piensa con frustración.

Así que un día inesperado, Anthony Stark se presenta en su alcoba, algo que nunca ha hecho. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, le venda los ojos con una cinta oscura y le hace prometer que se mantendrá tranquilo todo el camino hasta llegar a su sorpresa. Steve no sabe lo que eso significa. Entonces destapa sus ojos y Rogers siente que su mundo se vuelve mejor. Anthony ha construido un gimnasio para su uso personal. Hay máquinas por todas partes, pesas de diferentes kilos se amontonan en las orillas, espejos en las paredes, costales de box, y un _ring_ enorme. Hay accesorios personalizados en las estanterías, y Steve suelta una risa escandalosa—_la primera que ha escuchado Tony_—cuando se da cuenta que sus guantes de boxeo tienen el logotipo y los colores de su escudo. Sin poder evitarlo le pide a Tony una pelea, para darle las gracias. Anthony accede un tanto contrariado y pelean un buen rato, pero el castaño sale perdiendo. _Como si pudiera ganarle a un súper soldado_, se repite mentalmente. Se siente derrotado pero no lo admite, al contrario, hace que Steve le dé las gracias varias veces hasta sentirse satisfecho y elogiado; luego se marcha con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Anthony no sabe por qué diablos hace todo eso, si a fin de cuentas a él no le importa que Steve se aburra como ostra en su Torre. Pero la verdad es que si le importa. Y le importa porque ve que cierta soledad se instala en sus ojos azules cada que todos desaparecen. Ellos llevan su propio ritmo de vida, excepto Rogers, porque él ha estado congelado por casi 70 años. Sólo sabe ser el Capitán América. No tiene una vida aparte, como todos. Así que él consiguió los mejores aparatos, las más tecnológicas maquinas, y mandó a personalizar sus guantes de boxeo. Le construyó un gimnasio. Entonces vuelve a cuestionarse por qué lo hace, pero se anima diciéndose a sí mismo que es un filántropo. Está en sus genes. Es su naturaleza. Porque sinceramente, no hay un interés personal detrás de aquel acto de buena fe que ha hecho. Sin darle más rodeos al asunto del Capitán, busca una botella de whisky y sirve un poco en su vaso de cristal cortado. Rasca su nuca con algo de insistencia, y siente que un hormigueo interno le recorre la zona. No le toma importancia porque lleva un par de semanas teniendo aquella sensación, mejor dicho, desde que aquel embrollo del hoyo en el cielo se terminó. Se justifica diciéndose a sí mismo que ahora tiene un _tic_, y todo porque el nuevo traje que está construyendo tiene algunas fallas. Debe ser por eso.

Después recuerda la sonrisa del Capitán, y un hormigueo recorre ésta vez su pecho, acompañado de una sensación cálida. Porque por primera vez Steve le ha sonreído a él. Y no por compromiso, sino por agradecimiento. Recuerda el brillo de sus ojos azules, y siente que aquello quedará guardado en su memoria para siempre. Entonces despabila y vuelve a su taller. No puede estar pensando este tipo de cosas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una semana después, Tony sale satisfecho de su taller. Por fin ha logrado arreglar el traje nuevo. Sólo falta ponerlo a prueba, someterlo a la última revisión, y quedará listo. Quizá le tome un par de días más, pero no le importa ya que tiene tiempo de sobra. Porque la empresa no necesita que él esté ahí, Pepper sabe manejar todo con soltura. Y Tony se alegra que a pesar de que su relación concluyera, sigan siendo amigos. Bueno, la considera como su niñera personal, pero nada que Pepper no pueda soportar. Se alegra que por lo menos, ella no dejara de hablarle y seguir como siempre. Incluso sospecha que algo tiene con Happy, porque no lo suelta para ningún lado al que ella va. Y claro, él es quien tiene que pagar los gastos de aquellos dos insensibles.

Así que reconsidera regresar a hacerse cargo de Industrias Stark, porque le hace falta algo de estrés a su vida. No todo pueden ser sólo trajes e inventos. Tiene que pelear con alguien, eso lo mantiene activo. Quizá la semana siguiente. Cuando camina hacia la cocina escucha murmullos provenientes de ahí. Se acerca con cautela, y vislumbra que son Natasha y Steve. Al parecer ella ha regresado de su misión, porque está contándole a Steve los puños y golpes que dio, y a cuántos hombre desarmaron. Rogers escucha atento. Anthony rueda los ojos, dispuesto a marcharse, pero la plática cambia de forma estrepitosa.

—¿Es bonita? —pregunta Natasha con su usual tono frío, pero con un toque de curiosidad que incita a Tony a quedarse detrás de la pared, escuchando. Él no es generalmente un entrometido, pero la pregunta le toma por sorpresa y decide quedarse un poco más. A fin de cuentas, tiene mucho tiempo libre. No está de más enterarse un poco de la vida privada de sus compañeros, y más si cierta vida implica al Capitán América.

—¿Quién? —devuelve la pregunta el rubio, con una ceja alzada y un toque de nerviosismo que rara vez lo envuelve. Steve es un hombre recto, con palabras siempre firmes. Pero ésta vez es diferente. Pasea sus dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa, y frunce los labios.

—La chica con quien sales. —contesta con una media sonrisa. Las mejillas de Steve se colorean de un tono rosado, y carraspea un poco. No sabe qué decir. Porque Natasha se ha dado cuenta incluso antes de que él dijera algo, a pesar que ella estuvo fuera esa semana. Se siente algo acorralado, pero no contesta. Se mantiene firme en su sitio, rígido como el soldado que es. Suspira al saber que no logrará persuadir a esa mujer con excusas o mentiras. Ella es bastante inteligente, y sacar las respuestas a sus víctimas es su trabajo, su mejor virtud. No quiere ser torturado. Tampoco quiere saber el significado de su sobrenombre.

—¿Así que sales con alguien, Capi-paleta? —indaga Tony sumándose a la conversación de repente. Steve se sobresalta por el repentino atrevimiento, pero Natasha no mueve un solo músculo de la cara. Porque ella sabe que Tony estaba tras la pared. Quizá por eso ha comenzado a cuestionar acerca de aquella chica, que sinceramente, ni le va ni le viene. Pero es divertido poner nervioso al Capitán, y gruñón a Tony Stark. Se cruza de brazos, viendo las reacciones de ambos hombres. A veces se pregunta por qué son tan idiotas.

—Algo así… —murmura mientras evita ambas miradas. No sabe qué decir. Es cierto que sale con alguien, pero no es nada especial ni tan importante todavía. Pero una sonrisa brota de sus labios de forma inconsciente al recordar a la chica que conoció hace unos días. Gesto que hace que Tony Stark frunza el ceño con molestia, mientras se rasca la nuca con la mano derecha. El hormigueo ha vuelto.

—¿Quién es? ¿Dónde la conociste? —pregunta directamente abriendo una caja con un color bastante llamativo y peculiar. Saca una dona de chocolate del interior, y devuelve la caja a su sitio inicial, encima de un mueble. No quiere parecer ansioso. Entonces vuelve su mirada al par de ojos que lo miran atentos, sin pronunciar palabra—. ¿Qué? —cuestiona con un deje de fastidio.

—Nada. —Natasha se encoje de hombros, pero una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro—. Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que estás molesto. Pero, ¿por qué? Pareces una novia celosa. —comenta con un deje de maldad que le pone los pelos de punta a Steve, y Tony gruñe. _Maldita araña venenosa, _piensa_. _Arquea una ceja con total indiferencia, y le resta importancia cuando muerde otra vez la dona. Natasha le sonríe con suspicacia, y se queda en su sitio. Stark sabe que no va a marcharse, porque ha llegado antes que él. Y Steve también lo sabe, así que tratando que aquellos dos chiflados no se maten, retoma la conversación.

—Es Sharon Carter. —menciona mirando hacia un mueble en particular. O más bien, un objeto en particular: la caja de donas de Tony Stark. Una propiedad a la que sólo el multimillonario tiene acceso—. La nieta de Peggy. —murmura cuando los presentes lo miran con una ceja lazada. La vio días atrás paseando por las instalaciones de SHIELD. Ella es una agente que trabaja en la zona de investigación. Una agente que lo ha hecho sentirse un poco menos frustrado por la época actual. Porque es una de las pocas personas que le tienen paciencia y sinceramente, disfruta su compañía.

—Claro, como una ya se volvió vieja, tienes un nuevo objetivo: la nieta. —comenta con tono hiriente Tony, mientras da otra mordida a su dona y se recarga en un mueble. Steve lo ve con el ceño fruncido mientras Natasha suspira—. ¿Y ya son novios? —le pregunta. Steve niega con un gesto—. ¿Han tenido alguna cita? —el rubio vuelve a negar—. _Ehm_… ¿Ya te la llevaste a la cama? —pregunta con cierto deje de maldad en la voz, alzando una ceja con picardía. Steve enrojece del rostro, molesto.

—¡Claro que no, Tony Stark! ¡No todos somos como tú! —y sin decir una palabra más al respecto, se voltea y sale de la cocina. Seguramente va a descargar su furia contra el costal de box. Tony no le toma importancia a esto, pues está seguro que Steve solo se molestará unos cuantos días, luego olvidará todo. Se encuentra con la mirada escrutadora de Natasha sobre él. La ignora y se voltea caminando con dirección a la nevera para agarrar otra dona, pero la caja no está ahí. Frunce el ceño y la busca con la mirada. La encuentra en el siguiente mueble, donde siempre está. _¿Qué no la había dejado encima de la nevera?,_ se cuestiona mentalmente. Después recuerda que no.

—¿Siempre tienes algo desagradable que decir, Stark? —le reprende la pelirroja, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente. Nota que el castaño se ve indeciso, y su ceño se frunce. Lo encuentra un poco distraído.

—Eso me hace ser tan especial, agente Romanoff. —comenta con una sonrisa mientras rasca su nuca con insistencia. El hormigueo no se ha ido, y ahora siente que punza un poco la zona, pero no duele. Aunque no se alarma, es algo que ha venido sucediendo a lo largo de toda la semana. Quizá sea por el estrés o el tiempo que pasa sin dormir por trabajar en su traje. Sus ojos se cruzan con la mirada jade de la única persona presente aparte de él, quien analiza fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero antes de que ella pueda preguntar algo, él sale de la cocina a paso rápido directo nuevamente hacia su taller. Se le ha quitado el hambre. Y ya no recuerda a qué había subido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un odioso mes transcurre desde que él ofendió al Capitán América, y las cosas se han normalizado entre ellos. Pero Anthony siente que está perdiendo al rubio. No es como si ellos se hubieran llevado de maravilla desde siempre, pero al menos las riñas habían acabado, y a veces Steve le pedía consejos para conquistar a Sharon. Él nunca tuvo ningún impedimento en contarle sus secretos de playboy. Quizá eso diera pie a que su amistad estuviera en su auge, pero no es así. Porque Steve ya no hacía paradas en la Torre, solamente por las noches. Se pasaba el día pegado a esa mujer. Y no es que a Tony le interesara mucho, pero aquella chica no le daba buena impresión. Siente que lo que había empezado como una especie de apoyo a Steve, se ha convertido en una necesidad de verlo y saber sobre su relación. Hay algo dentro de él que lo incita a estar alerta a cualquier cosa que pueda cambiar con el rubio. Se siente aliviado porque Steve no se ha llevado a la cama a Sharon. Sí, le ha sacado esa información también.

Aunque el mes se le ha hecho odioso porque a veces olvida donde deja las cosas. Incluso un día metió el desarmador donde deberían estar los utensilios de cocina. Otro día olvidó las llaves de su coche favorito en su cuarto, jurándose que las había puesto en la cocina. Y ni se diga del día que casi enloquece porque no recordaba la contraseña para acceder a su taller. Por suerte la tenía apuntada en su libreta de notas importantes.

Sube las escaleras de su taller y llega a la sala, donde enciende la televisión de pantalla plasma. La casa se siente exageradamente vacía, porque Bruce se ha ido a Nuevo México para investigar una radiación, obligado por SHIELD. Natasha y Clint han partido a Rusia para una misión de infiltración. Él no ha tenido que ponerse su traje para acabar con los malos desde que sucedió lo de Loki. Y Steve… sigue saliendo con Sharon. Se recuesta en su carísimo sofá de cuero, y cierra los ojos. Siente que su cabeza punza un poco, pero decide ignorar este hecho. Sólo quiere dormir.

Cuando despierta está acurrucado en el mismo lugar, pero la diferencia es que ahora tiene una manta muy peculiar sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndolo. Sus ojos se mueven y dan con la figura imponente de Steve, quien está sentado en el otro extremo del sofá, mirando la televisión con el volumen bajo para no despertarle. Tony sonríe internamente. Vaya idiota. Preocupándose por él de tal forma que hasta su manta favorita le ha echado encima.

—Pensé que estarías con Sharon. Como ahora ya no vives sin ella… —murmura con ironía mientras se incorpora. Steve lo mira algo sobresaltado, pero le sonríe un poco al notar que sus cabellos castaños están revueltos. Mira un poco más abajo, donde la luz de su reactor brilla incandescentemente. Se pregunta si algún día podría apagarse definitivamente. Ojalá que eso no suceda.

—Terminamos. —es todo lo que dice. Tony ha entrado en un terreno peligroso y lo sabe, pero aun así no puede evitar sentirse un poco afortunado por ese suceso. Sabe que Steve se siente mal, lo puede ver en su mirada triste. Pero eso no lo detiene. Internamente se alegra, porque aquella chica nunca le dio una buena impresión. Rogers merece algo mejor.

—¿Bromeas? —cuestiona con una ceja alzada. Steve niega con un gesto de la cabeza—. Ustedes eran… —hace un gesto, como dando a entender que algo fluye, pero continua hablando—. Ella, bueno… te hacía reír, supongo. —pero el rubio no contesta—. Aún no es tan tarde. —comenta, mirando su reloj de mano. Steve voltea la mirada hacia él—. ¿Quieres Shawarma? —y el otro sonríe. Con esa sonrisa que hace que sus vellos de la piel se ericen, y que un hormigueo diferente al que ha sentido en estos días, le recorra todo el cuerpo. Ese capitán tiene poderes extraños. Intenta guardar ese rostro en su mente. No quiere olvidar ésta clases de gestos tiernos de Rogers.

—Eso era lo que quería oír, Tony. —

Durante la velada, Steve le confiesa que decidió terminar con ella porque no la amaba. Quizá sentía una especie de cariño por ser la nieta de Peggy, pero nada especial. Le confiesa de igual forma que ha estado visitando a la anciana en un retiro para gente de la tercera edad. Habla de ella con tanta euforia, que Tony no puede evitar sentirse incómodo. Lo ha invitado a cenar para hablar de ellos, y no de otros. Pero al menos se siente mejor porque sabe que todo volverá a la normalidad, y que ahora Steve estará más tiempo en la Torre, y no con Sharon.

Vuelven a casa ya muy entrada la noche, Tony con algunas copas de más, y Steve perfectamente sobrio. Tony odia no poder emborracharle ni con el mejor vino. Quizá ese hombre necesita una cerveza del mundo de Thor. Así que con toda tranquilidad se deja guiar por Steve hasta su cuarto, medio moribundo y balbuceando incoherencias. Rogers le quita los zapatos, le desabrocha un poco la camisa y retira su cortaba. Después lo avienta con delicadeza en la gran cama, y lo arropa con las cobijas. Le da una sonrisa al castaño mientras soba sus cabellos, pero Tony detiene su mano y lo jala hacia él de forma estrepitosa.

Y entonces lo besa.

De forma profunda, sin salvajismo. Sólo el contacto de sus labios, sólo eso. Siente que todo su cuerpo se acelera, y quiere guardar la sensación en sus recuerdos por el resto de su vida. Steve se separa con una mueca de asombro, y sin decir ninguna palabra se marcha de la habitación. Tony sonríe, porque no fue rechazado, aunque tampoco correspondido. _Bien, siempre es bueno mirar el lado positivo,_ piensa con una sonrisa mientras gira sobre su cama y entierra el rostro en la almohada. Mañana puede atribuirle aquello al exceso de alcohol.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una semana pasa desde que Tony besó a Steve, y éste último ni siquiera le dirige la palabra. Es más, hasta parece evitarlo. Por una parte es mejor así, porque ni el castaño sabe qué diablos lo impulsó para hacer aquello. Solo sabe que quería los labios de Steve sobre los suyos. Incluso aun siente el sabor de aquel encuentro. Bruce vuelve de Nuevo México, notablemente agotado. Natasha y Clint no parecen querer regresar por un tiempo, porque envían una carta a la Torre, alegando que las cosas se han complicado un poco. Steve quiere ir, pero Nick Furia rechaza su petición. Entonces Tony decide que ya tiene suficiente de aquello. Cuando él y Rogers se cruzan por algún lugar, él simplemente huye sin disimular. Hasta Bruce lo ha notado, sólo que no quiere preguntar, y eso debe agradecerlo Tony. Porque tampoco puede explicar demasiado. Sólo sabe que ansía el cuerpo de Steve cerca, muy cerca.

—Por fin te encuentro, Rogers. —suelta con algo de frivolidad mientras ronda por la sala. Steve mira la televisión, pero de inmediato suelta el control remoto al escuchar su voz. Se levanta de un solo golpe y quiere desaparecer por la puerta, pero Tony le corta el paso—. Tenemos que hablar. —le dice con firmeza. Nota que el cuerpo de Steve se tensa, mientras evita su mirada. Él rasca su nuca, el hormigueo no ha cesado ni por cinco minutos desde hace tres días. Eso le preocupa un poco.

—No. No tenemos nada de qué hablar. —murmura con algo de vergüenza, mientras se dispone a salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero nuevamente el castaño se interpone. Entonces sus miradas se cruzan, y Steve sabe que todo está perdido. Porque no puede resistirse ni contradecir a Stark cuando lo mira de aquella forma. _Malditos sentimientos,_ se regaña mentalmente.

—Has estado evitándome desde que fuimos a cenar Shawarma, ¿por qué? —suelta sin rodeos. Quiere llegar hasta el fondo, y lo quiere ya. Steve lo mira con escepticismo, mientras hace uso de su fuerza de súper soldado y lo aparta de enfrente con algo de brusquedad. Pero Tony no se inmuta ante su acción. Quiere saberlo. Quiere saber el motivo por el cuál esas mejillas ahora están teñidas de carmín— ¿Fue por el beso que te di? —cuestiona, pero ya sabe la respuesta. Simplemente ama como se frunce aquella boca.

—N-No. —suelta en un tartamudeo sin convencerse de sus palabras, pero se siente acorralado. Tony ya lo sabe. Entonces, ante la sonrisa torcida del otro, no puede evitar explotar—. ¡Me gustas, Anthony Stark, lo admito! —suelta en un grito que puede escucharse cinco pisos más abajo. El mencionado lo mira profundamente, con un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos, pero no se mueve. Se queda ahí, mirándole. Y Steve se siente ofuscado. Quiere irse. Pero un agarre en su brazo le impide marcharse.

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunta Tony con un deje de curiosidad bailando en sus orbes. Steve suspira. Se siente un poco liberado, porque al fin puede decir todo lo que siente, sin tener que estar escondiendo sus sentimientos.

—Desde que te conocí. Al principio me caíste muy mal, lo admito… pero luego de lo que pasó con Loki, cuando caíste por ese hoyo, yo… —no puede continuar, porque sus labios son sellados por los del millonario. Bien, quizá ésta no ha sido la mejor confesión, porque prácticamente Tony ni lo deja terminar, pero se acerca mucho a lo que él quiere. Quiere a Tony Stark.

El castaño se separa, sintiéndose raro. Raro y feliz. No sabe por qué se ha arrojado prácticamente a los labios del soldado, pero no es como si pudiera haberlo controlado. La confesión de Steve la esperaba desde un punto muerto en su subconsciente, pero ahora lo sabe muy bien, porque Rogers lo ha gritado muy fuerte. Entonces sonríe, ante la mirada expectante del otro. No sabe lo que siente, porque se considera heterosexual, pero es… _diferente_. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, vuelve a besar aquellos labios, ejerciendo algo de presión ésta vez. Ya tendrá tiempo para pensar sobre su orientación sexual.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cinco días después, Tony está plenamente consciente de muchas cosas. Entre ellas, que los besos de Steve le descontrolan más que el paladio en su corazón. También ha aprendido que el rubio es una maquina caliente de caricias, de besos, y toqueteos. Pero si hay una cosa que es igual de importante que todo eso, es que sigue olvidando cosas. Detalles sin importancia, pero a fin de cuentas los olvida. Trata de recriminarse, y se dice a sí mismo que ya no es tan joven, después de todo.

La primera cita llega, y con ello los nervios y el picor en la nuca de Tony Stark. Viste su mejor traje, y se encuentra con el rubio, escaleras abajo. Él va vestido de azul, vaya novedad. Pero la sonrisa es tan blanca como una nube, que curiosamente hace que el corazón metálico del millonario lata desbocadamente. Se aclara la garganta y sonríe típicamente.

—¿A dónde vas a llevarme, Capitán? —pregunta con un toque de picardía, mientras avanza hacia el mencionado, quien sólo suspira mientras lo escruta con la mirada.

—Iremos a cenar. —responde sin más. Steve ha propuesto esta primera cita, y aunque Tony se negó muchas veces, termina aceptando. Porque quiere descubrir lo que hay más allá del escudo y las mallas del Capitán América. Quiere descubrir al hombre sencillo que vive en su Torre, y que se mete poco a poco en su corazón con tantas cursilerías.

—¿Tendremos sexo después? —cuestiona mientras le da un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. Siente el tibio aliento de la respiración contraria, y se aleja lentamente. Quiere recordar esa sensación.

—No habrá nada de eso hoy, Tony. —le fulmina con la mirada, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas. Stark sonríe mientras se encoge de hombros.

—Hay que tener esperanzas. —comenta mientras abre la puerta principal de la casa, con Steve siguiéndole—. JARVIS, no nos esperes despierto, cariño. —habla en voz firme, mientras recibe un pequeño pellizco en el brazo de parte del rubio. Eso le hace sonreír.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tres semanas transcurren, y con ellas, varias citas de ambos súper-héroes. Tony se siente algo frustrado porque no han ido más allá de simples besos y caricias, pero sabe que Steve es un anticuado y decide que tendrá paciencia. Quizá aguante un par de días más antes de tirársele encima, porque no aguanta mucho al verlo sudado haciendo ejercicio. Lo excita de sobremanera.

—Ya era hora. —comenta Natasha, con un cierto fastidio y alivio en la voz, mientras se pasea con una copa de vino por la sala de la Torre. Ella y Clint han vuelto hace un par de días, y como los chismes vuelan muy rápido, ahora saben que ellos mantienen un noviazgo. Se la ha pasado el día entero diciendo esas tres palabras, mientras va y viene a su antojo por el lugar. Clint no ha comentado nada aún, pero Tony puede ver la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Pepper está de visita en la Torre, recitándole novedades en la empresa, y un par de juntas obligatorias en cuatro días próximos para él. Steve está sentado al lado del castaño en el sofá, mientras cubre sus hombros con uno de sus largos y tonificados brazos. Bruce escucha, pero no comenta muchas cosas, él es un hombre muy tranquilo, pero excesivamente tenso todo el tiempo.

Tony se pone de pie cuando Pepper le da la pluma para que firme algunos papeles, y deja el objeto en donde antes estaba sentado. Camina hacia su mini-bar, mientras oye la conversación para nada interesante de Steve y Natasha, sobre los nuevos hombres que han arrestado. Se sirve una copa de whisky, y lo saborea en su paladar. De repente el hormigueo vuelve, ese que no lo ha dejado de molestar ni por las noches, y él gruñe. Porque ya no solo es aquel picor, sino que ahora viene acompañado de dolores punzantes y pequeños calambres en la nuca. Mueve la cabeza para espantar aquella horrible sensación, y toma un trago más. Entonces se queda parado, mirando fijamente los cubitos que tintinean en su vaso. Potts lo mira desde su lugar en el sofá individual.

—¿Tony? ¿Estás escuchándome? —le pregunta en voz alta, mientras camina hacia él con el ceño fruncido. El mencionado la mira con una sonrisa y asiente de forma distraída. Ni siquiera la ha escuchado—. Entonces firma, tengo que volver a la empresa. —le regaña. Pero Tony frunce un poco el ceño. ¿Firmar qué? No recuerda haber mantenido una conversación con su asistente personal acerca de firmar algo, pero tal parece que ella sí. Entonces le estira la mano, esperando a que le dé la pluma para firmar, pero ella lo mira con una ceja alzada, mientras adivina su acción—. Ya te he dado la pluma. —le dice.

Tony frunce más el ceño, mientras intenta recordar el momento en que Potts le dio la pluma, pero no lo recuerda. Quiere reclamarle que no le ha dado nada, pero antes de que pueda incluso hacer un gesto más, Natasha se acerca con paso cauteloso, mientras Clint, Bruce y Steve platican animadamente, ajenos a la conversación.

—Aquí está la pluma, Stark. La dejaste en el sofá. —menciona fríamente mientras deposita en su palma abierta el objeto con tinta dentro. Tony pasa saliva pesadamente, mientras mira la pluma. Él no recuerda ni siquiera haberla tomado entre sus dedos antes. Pero decide ignorarlo y firma, sin recordar para qué eran aquellos papeles por los que Pepper ha venido tan urgentemente.

—¿No te parece que olvidas muchas cosas últimamente? —le pregunta la rubia, mientras escruta con ojos tensos a Stark. Ve que su mano tiembla, pero Tony le sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Soy un genio Pepper, pero incluso nosotros tenemos nuestras fallas. —le sonríe y vuelve a donde están los otros tres hombres, sumándose a la conversación.

Natasha y Virginia intercambian miradas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando por fin tienen sexo, ambos saben que no hay vuelta atrás en eso. Quizá no sea el amor más puro que existe, pero sí hay mucho más que cariño. Es diferente a todo lo que ha vivido Tony, incluyendo a Pepper. A ella no la necesitaba a su lado todo el tiempo, ni quería complacerla en todo, ni la buscaba por las noches ansiando sus brazos, como ahora lo hace con Steve. Siente que está perdiendo algo de individualidad, pero no le importa demasiado. No le da muchas vueltas a ese asunto. Sólo quiere disfrutar lo bien que se siente la compañía y los besos del Capitán América.

Se balancea sobre la silla de su taller, mordiendo un lápiz de la punta. Es asqueroso hacerlo, pero le quita las ansias. Porque ahora ya no son simples punzadas lo que siente en la nuca, se ha vuelto una migraña horrible. Y lo peor del caso, es que necesita su celular para llamarle a Steve y que traiga unas pastillas, porque el muy idiota ha salido de casa sin avisarle a donde iba. El problema es que no sabe dónde lo ha dejado. La última vez que recuerda haberlo visto fue en la cocina, pero de eso hace ya tres días.

—JARVIS, ¿Dónde está Rogers? —pregunta al aire, mientras soba con las yemas de sus dedos las sienes de su cabeza. Duele un poco, pero se relaja notablemente. Se acomoda mejor sobre la silla.

—El señor Rogers ha salido hacia las instalaciones de SHIELD con el Doctor Banner, señor Stark. —la voz electrónica resuena por todo el taller, haciendo que la cabeza le duela un poco más. Tendrá que bajar el volumen de la voz de Jarvis en cuanto se recupere.

—¿Por qué no me ha avisado? —lanza la pregunta nuevamente al aire, aunque no espera que la maquina conteste, pero lo hace.

—Sí le ha dicho, señor. Antes de marcharse se lo recordó tres veces. —

—Pues no es suficiente. —Tony frunce el ceño. ¿Enserio? Él no recuerda haber estado presente cuando el rubio dijo que se iba. Pero no le toma importancia, como las veces anteriores, y toma un sorbo de su café caliente, porque Jarvis no miente—. El mundo se está quedando sin genios: Einstein murió, Beethoven se quedó sordo, y a mí me duele la cabeza. JARVIS, busca una pastilla. —dramatiza con un tono fingido de dolor, pero una risa ajena lo distrae. Pepper está parada en la puerta del taller, observándolo mientras avanza a su lugar.

—¿Ahora hablas solo además de olvidar cosas, Tony? —le cuestiona con un tono de diversión, pero un tinte serio que descoloca al castaño. No es para tanto. Pero sabe que Pepper no descansará hasta sacarle información de más, así que evade la pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Me gusta tu cabello. —dice de pronto—. ¿Le has hecho algo nuevo? —se pone de pie, mientras rasca su nuca. Pepper lo mira atenta, porque algo definitivamente no está bien. Ella tiene un presentimiento. Niega con la cabeza cuando Tony la mira—. Se ve muy… ¿tienes más? —vuelve a preguntar, mientras sigue dando vueltas por su taller. El dolor de cabeza a pasado a segundo plano, ahora está buscando un desarmador, pero no sabe dónde guarda los desarmadores. Aunque ni siquiera sabe para qué lo quiere.

—Tengo la misma cantidad de cabello que tenía ayer. —menciona con firmeza, viendo sus movimientos. Suspira. No sabe lo que su jefe está buscando, pero algo le dice en su mirada que no recuerda donde lo ha dejado. Sabe que Steve no está en casa, quizá sea por eso—. Tony, eres emocionalmente necesitado. Piensas que pasa algo grave si las personas no te dedican la atención que mereces, o sea diez veces más que el resto de la gente. Steve volverá pronto. —el castaño la mira ansioso.

—Yo no dije nada de eso. —y se da la vuelta, pero para sus pasos en seco. Ya no recuerda lo que estaba buscando. Entonces vuelve a su sitio en la silla. Y el dolor de cabeza aumenta. _Jodido día de mierda,_ se reprende. Algo dentro de él ansía volver a la empresa, ser un hombre ocupado. Dirigir una Industria millonaria, molestar a Pepper y a Rhodey hasta que éste bloquee su número. Aunque no ha sabido nada de él en estos meses, porque tal parece que ahora vive en Afganistán, en un retiro militar. Quiere traicionar accionistas cuanto antes. Porque tener mucho tiempo libre sólo le trae dolores de cabeza y olvidos. Necesita trabajar ese cerebro. Se está empolvando— ¿Y cómo están tú y Happy? —vuelve a preguntar, mientras toma otro sorbo de café. Pepper lo mira recargada en una mesa.

—Oh, muy gracioso. —su tono de voz es molestia en su estado más puro. Tony la mira y trata de descifrar qué ha hecho ésta vez para molestarla. Que él recuerde no ha hecho nada indebido públicamente con Steve, y seguramente tampoco es su cumpleaños—. Te he tratado de localizar toda la mañana. Se suponía que tendrías una reunión con los Ingenieros termonucleares hoy, pero no llegaste. —le reprende—. ¿No oíste el celular? —

—Oh, ¿Era ésta mañana? —pregunta tratando de evadir tantos encuentros mentales. No recuerda nada acerca de aquella reunión. Y tampoco donde dejó el celular. Eso lo lleva a lo que estaba buscando. Pero pregunta para no hacer tan obvio su olvido. Sí, necesita volver al trabajo. Se siente algo oxidado. Pepper lo mira ceñuda, así que se ve obligado a contestar—. Quizá lo he dejado por ahí en modo silencio. No te preocupes, señorita Potts, les compraré a los Ingenieros un Ferrari nuevo, uno a cada uno, y organizaré una reunión para la semana entrante. —resuelve todo con una sonrisa, y entonces sus ojos se desvían hacia un estante. Ahí está el celular. Se acerca con confusión, porque no recuerda haberlo puesto ahí en _ningún_ momento. Mira la pantalla con treinta y seis llamadas perdidas.

—Has estado olvidando muchas cosas en todo este tiempo, Tony. —menciona con un tono que al castaño le parece de preocupación. Sus labios están fruncidos, y el color le parece vagamente familiar a un pay de frambuesa—. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Te estás volviendo _algo_…

—Si dices viejo, juro que me quitaré la ropa y haré una pataleta en el suelo. —dice Tony alegremente, pero la expresión de su asistente no cambia. Entonces suspira—. Estoy bien. Todo está bien. Sólo he estado… he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente. —comenta con un deje de fastidio fingido para que la otra deje de molestar—. Mira, el celular ahora tiene el volumen bastante alto. Si ocurre otra cosa, llámame. —le enseña el aparato, y luego la hace salir de su taller. Definitivamente necesita una pastilla.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Días después de la visita no requerida de su asistente personal, él se presenta en la oficina central de Industrias Stark. La junta pasa rápidamente, sin ningún contratiempo, y él firma los papeles que solo contienen letras, y más letras absurdas. No recuerda para qué está firmando, pero si Pepper está a su lado sonriendo como lo hace, seguramente es algo bueno para la empresa.

Vuelve a casa por la tarde y se encuentra con Steve, tumbado sobre el sofá y manejando una de sus pantallas virtuales. Lo ve llegar y sus ojos azules lo siguen. Tony lo mira con una sonrisa, y se acerca para darle un beso profundo. Rogers lo atrae de la camisa y lo sienta encima de él, a horcajadas. Se besan durante largo rato, mientras el rubio pasea con soltura las manos por su espalda. Tony quiere que esto nunca termine. Le produce cosas cálidas en el pecho, algo que contrasta bastante con el frio metal que adorna su cuerpo.

—¿En qué piensas? —le cuestiona el rubio mientras pasa sus labios por el cuello del millonario—. Estás algo distraído. —le da un pequeño beso, y vuelve a comenzar el recorrido. Tony suspira mientras juega con sus mechones rubios entre sus dedos. No contesta—. Pepper dice que has estado olvidando cosas en últimamente. ¿No te has pegado en la cabeza con algo en el taller? —lo separa de su cuerpo, aunque Tony pone cierta resistencia. Sus ojos se encuentran y el castaño deja escapar el aire algo frustrado.

—Está exagerando. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, Rogers. —comenta mientras se pone de pie. Bien, le han frustrado la noche de sexo que sentía venir—. Quizá sí he olvidado un par de cosas, como las juntas o dónde dejo las cosas, pero nada importante. —le resta importancia con un gesto de la mano, mientras camina al mini-bar y se sirve un whisky. Steve lo mira expectante desde su lugar. Está algo nervioso, porque no sabe cómo se tomará Tony la siguiente noticia.

—Quiero pedirte un favor, Stark. —le suelta de repente. El mencionado dirige sus ojos castaños a los suyos, y ahí los deja. Clara señal de que es todo oídos—. Acompáñame mañana a ver a Peggy al retiro. —suelta el aire que ha estado conteniendo cuando por fin consigue decirlo. Quizá su relación no sea perfecta, pero Steve siente que debe dar el siguiente paso. Peggy es muy importante para él, así como lo es Tony, y quiere que ellos se conozcan. Su novio lo mira por largos minutos y le asiente con un gesto. Después se pierde en su laboratorio.

El día siguiente Tony está encerrado en su taller, como siempre. Bruce ha salido de nueva cuenta a Nuevo México, y Natasha y Clint seguramente están en medio de algún espionaje o guerra. No le importa ninguno de ellos, excepto Steve. Porque no lo ha visto en todo el día. En todo el maldito día. Y ha olvidado donde está su celular. Tampoco quiere la ayuda de Jarvis, está muy enojado. Intenta encajar dos piezas para el nuevo motor de su coche, pero no puede. Frunce el ceño y trata de otra forma, pero tampoco encajan. Gruñe con frustración, y avienta todo lejos. Mira el traje nuevo que ha construido, y quiere ponérselo y salir a vagar por un rato. Pero hay un pequeño problema: no recuerda cómo ponérselo. Y eso le frustra más.

Sus manos tiemblan un poco al ver la armadura, y se golpea mentalmente. _Vamos, es tu traje, maldita sea. Tienes que saber cómo diablos ponértelo. _Sin embargo, no lo intenta. No se siente capaz de abrir el traje y meterse ahí dentro. Pasa las manos por su rostro alternadamente, y una la deja en su barbilla. La cabeza le duele, y siente un calambre en la nuca. Cierra los ojos y trata de recordar dónde dejó las pastillas que Pepper le dio, pero no lo hace. No lo recuerda. Y tampoco va a ponerse a adivinar como idiota. Porque simplemente esa información se ha ido de su cabeza. Así como muchas otras cosas.

—Señor, el Capitán Rogers está al teléfono. —la voz de JARVIS lo saca de sus pensamientos, haciendo que frunza el ceño. Últimamente está de mal humor, intolerable. Prende el aparato que tiene en la oreja derecha, que le sirve para contestar cuando no tiene el teléfono cerca.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con molestia. Por fin se ha dignado a marcarle.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —regresa la pregunta con el tono más hiriente que Tony ha escuchado de él. Está enojado—. Dijiste que me acompañarías hoy al retiro, a ver a Peggy. Llevo dos horas y media esperándote, Stark. —le espeta con crudeza, y Tony siente que toda la sangre se va de sus venas.

—Mierda. —dice—. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. —sigue soltando la misma palabra en voz alta, mientras se pone de pie estrepitosamente y corre escaleras arriba. Tiene que cambiarse al menos la playera sudada, no es tiempo para una ducha—. Yo, _ehh_… perdí la noción del tiempo, es todo. Estaré ahí en quince minutos. —simplemente no quiere decir que lo ha olvidado. Porque incluso eso, que es información reciente, se ha ido. Se siente bastante extraño. Bastante vacío no recordar.

—No hace falta que vengas. —escucha en su oído. Steve parece que está iracundo—. Es evidente que estás muy ocupado. Entiendo. —suspira el rubio—. Será en otra ocasión. —

—No, llegaré. Tomaré el helic—

—Tony, está bien. —le interrumpe las palabras—. No te atrevas, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a traer el helicóptero. Sigue en lo que estabas que yo haré lo mismo. —y la comunicación se corta de inmediato, sin esperar respuesta. Tony se siente tan miserable que quisiera bajar hasta su taller y destruir su traje. Quiere golpear cualquier cosa hasta destruirla. Pero no se detiene. Se cambia la ropa por un par de prendas limpias, toma su cartera y su celular, y llega corriendo a la puerta. Entonces ve una nota pegada ahí con una dirección: es la del asilo.

Baja hasta el estacionamiento y camina rápidamente a su coche. Trata de introducir la llave, pero ésta no entra. Frunce el ceño y lo intenta con más insistencia, pero no cede. Entonces presiona el botón para activar la alarma del maldito coche y poder prenderlo, pero no es el coche que él piensa, el que suena. Está más lejos. Aprieta sus manos hasta volverlas puños, ¿Se equivocó de coche? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Pero no se detiene a pensar en eso, porque corre teniendo al rubio en su mente. Se mete en el auto y se pone el cinturón de seguridad. Después se queda en silencio, mirando fijamente el volante sin saber cómo continuar. Fuerza a su mente tratar de recordar cómo manejar, pero está en blanco. Ya _no_ lo recuerda. _No_ sabe cómo manejar. Se le ha olvidado. Sus manos tiemblan con impotencia y sale del vehículo, como si éste quemara.

Entonces va a la avenida y toma un taxi. Le da la dirección del lugar. Luego se escurre en el asiento, con la respiración agitada y los dedos temblorosos todavía. Eso no puede estar sucediéndole. _No a él._ No al genio, multimillonario, playboy y filántropo de Tony Stark. No puede estar olvidando cosas, lugares, objetos. Primero eran cosas pequeñas, pero esto es un extremo que no piensa cruzar. Quiere volver a casa, a su taller, y hacerse unos estudios en compañía de JARVIS, porque él odia los hospitales. Pero primero tiene que ir con Steve.

Cuando llegan al lugar, él pregunta por la paciente Margaret Carter. Tarda unos minutos en recordar el maldito nombre completo, pero lo hace. Aún recuerda que Steve se lo ha dicho un par de veces, más bien, cuando fueron a comer aquel Shawarma, el día de su primer beso. Se siente mejor al saber que aún recuerda eso. La enfermera lo conduce a la habitación, alegando que tiene ya una visita, pero él consigue persuadirla. Su suerte con las mujeres no se ha perdido del todo. Quiere entrar sorpresivamente con un ramo de rosas rojas que obliga a la enfermera ir a comprar, pero no lo hace. Se queda parado ahí afuera, viendo a través del vidrio de la puerta el interior de la habitación. Algo dentro de él se remueve. Tan hondo, que duele en su pecho.

Steve abraza a una señora de avanzada edad, está tomándola por la cintura mientras danzan lentamente al compás de la música que sobrepasa las paredes. Él ríe, al igual que ella. Es bastante más baja que el rubio, y sus cabellos están cubiertos de canas, pero ella le aprieta la mano con fuerza, como si temiera que Steve fuera a desvanecerse. Sus ojos demuestran el amor y cariño que aún le tiene, y Tony frunce el ceño. Aprieta las rosas que lleva en la mano derecha, y se queda ahí, mirándola. Puede ver el amor que traspasa esa mirada color almendra, aquel brillo que le duele. Porque a pesar de su edad, ella lo recuerda. Y Tony teme que él no pueda hacerlo en un futuro.

Así que pide a la enfermera negar que estuvo ahí. Después se marcha hacia la Torre; por suerte aún recuerda dónde vive. Cuando llega a su destino la noche ya cubre la ciudad, y él simplemente se desploma como un muerto sobre el sofá. Sin pensarlo se queda dormido.

Su respiración se agita, se retuerce entre sueños. Él está caminando sobre el cementerio de la familia Stark, y se para frente a la tumba de su madre, quien lleva mucho tiempo ahí enterrada. Entonces acaricia la lápida, y la recuerda. Está sonriendo, una sonrisa que lo reconforta. Y sube su mirada, pero no hay nada. No tiene nariz, ni boca. Es un rostro blanco, difuminado. Sólo hay una sonrisa y un murmullo que no logra comprender.

Entonces despierta con un grito, sentándose de repente en el sofá, con la respiración agitada, y el sudor corriendo por su cuello y frente, haciendo ríos. Sus ojos se abren de sobremanera, y lleva ambas manos a su nuca, para frotar. Le duele la cabeza, enserio le duele mucho. Pero él sabe que aún recuerda a su madre, él lo sabe. Pero no quiere traerla a su mente, porque no sabe si sucederá lo mismo que en su sueño y sólo sea una persona borrosa en su imaginación. Entonces se pone de pie. Corre por la oscuridad hasta la habitación de Steve y sin tocar, abre de un empujón. No quiere dormir solo esta noche. Pero encuentra la cama vacía. El rubio no ha llegado. Sus cejas se contraen. _Debe estar enojado, y todo por mi jodida culpa,_ se reprocha. Y no puede esperar más.

Se prepara un café con toda la tranquilidad que puede, y baja hacia su taller, usando su libreta de notas para recordar la clave. Entonces entra y prende todo el equipo. No es verdad que Tony tenga una computadora para el cerebro, aunque no por falta de ganas. Primero ejercita su mente con algunos ejercicios matemáticos y físicos, los cuales resuelve perfectamente. Sigue siendo un genio. Sin embargo sus conocimientos no le preocupan, le preocupan sus recuerdos. Da por sentado que puede memorizar fórmulas, algoritmos, números enormes. Tony Stark es su mente y no hay forma de separarlos.

—No me estoy muriendo de cáncer, ¿verdad JARVIS? —pregunta mientras organiza un equipo y hace espacio en una de sus mesas. Después se sienta y coloca una toalla en su cuello para limpiar el sudor.

—No hay nada en los últimos exámenes médicos que lo indiquen, señor. Aunque debería saber que hay una probabilidad mucho mayor de que muera por causa del cáncer de hígado. —comenta sin detenerse la voz electrónica que Tony ha escuchado por tantos años—. ¿Quiere que llame a un médico, señor? —

—No hace falta, yo soy mi propio médico. En este caso tú lo eres. —menciona—. Además, tomé y pasé un curso de bioquímica en el MIT. —comenta con orgullo y aires de grandeza. Se retira la toalla del cuello dispuesto a comenzar con aquello. Programa en una pantalla holográfica los exámenes que quiere haga JARVIS en su cerebro.

—Fue un curso solamente, señor. —

—Y cuando acabó ya sabía más que el profesor. —gruñe el castaño. Lo último que quiere hoy es pelear con JARVIS. Así que toma un casco especial que diseñó hace tiempo, y se lo pone. Espera a que JARVIS configure el sistema nuevo que ha instalado en su _software_, mientras sus dedos se mueven nerviosos sobre la mesa. Necesita cuanto antes saber lo que tiene. Un pitido da la señal y una pantalla baja hasta posarse enfrente de él, para mostrarle una visión en 3D de su cerebro. Observa con atención todos los químicos que iluminan sus venas como una supernova, brillante y azul. Entonces algo se enciende en la parte baja. Es un punto de color rojo.

—Hay un compuesto químico desconocido en el hipocampo, señor. —la voz de JARVIS resuena por todo el taller—. El hipocampo es una de las partes primordiales del cerebro en controlar la memoria. —pero Tony ya lo sabe. Por eso se ha quedado pasmado. ¿Qué mierda le sucede?

—Analiza las moléculas de esa cosa. —ordena con algo de ansias. Cierra los ojos y trata de relajarse. Pasan algunos minutos durante los cuales no cree haber pensado nada en particular, y los abre nuevamente—. ¿JARVIS? ¿Qué problema hay? —

—Señor, este compuesto químico no parece estar echo de ninguna estructura molecular que pueda identificar. Mis bases de datos no son suficientes. Se requiere conocimiento médico en su forma pura. —contesta la máquina. Tony no dice nada, pero se quita el casco y la imagen enfrente de él desaparece. Entonces se pone de pie, y camina hacia la armadura. Tiene que intentarlo. Y necesita un trago. Quizá dos…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve llega a la Torre Stark dos días después de lo sucedido con Tony. Se siente furioso todavía, porque el castaño ni se ha dignado a llamarle, o disculparse. Aunque sabe que Stark jamás se disculpa por algo. Tiene una leve opresión en el pecho por no saber nada de su novio en treinta y seis horas. Así que sin resistirlo más, lo busca por toda la casa. Pero no está por ninguna parte. No hay trastos sucios en la cocina, y la sala se encuentra en un silencio infernal. Sube a las recámaras y tampoco lo encuentra. Supone que nadie ha vuelto de sus respectivas misiones, pero ¿Tony? Él debería al menos estar haciendo ruido. Con el ceño fruncido baja las escaleras y camina al mini-bar. Cuenta todas las botellas y se da cuenta que faltan seis. Gruñe con hastío y va directo al taller.

—Me alegro mucho de verlo aquí, Capitán Rogers. —comenta la monótona voz de JARVIS, sacándole un susto. Él suspira. Al menos sabe que Stark está seguro en compañía de su máquina. Eso espera.

—¿Puedes hacerme el favor de abrir las puertas? Supongo que Tony está adentro. —y de inmediato su orden es acatada. Un raro olor inunda sus fosas nasales y siente una furia crecer en su interior.

Tony está tumbado sobre una de las mesas del taller, durmiendo y roncando. La música de _AC/DC_ suena fuertemente por todo el lugar y Steve se pregunta cómo diablos no ha podido despertarlo tal ruido. Camina y vislumbra las botellas que hacen falta arriba, todas vacías. El castaño tiene agarrado en la mano derecha un vaso con alcohol dentro. Debió estar muy borracho como para no terminarlo. Suspira mientras observa el desastre que ha hecho, pero sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. La armadura en la que Tony había estado trabajando todo el tiempo desde la última misión está totalmente destruida en una esquina. A su lado hay un tubo enorme, seguramente el que utilizó para hacer tal atrocidad. Se acerca a paso rápido, y toma el casco entre sus manos. Éste se quiebra, cayendo al suelo. Steve sabe que algo muy malo está pasando. Anthony Stark jamás destruiría sus armaduras. _Jamás_.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos y lo menea con fuerza, hasta que consigue que éste entrecierre los ojos, volviendo al mundo. Se incorpora y al verlo sólo desvía la mirada. Se lleva las manos a la nuca y jadea con dolor. Se prepara para recibir un regaño de Steve, pero es algo que no llega en los siguientes diez minutos. Sólo lo observa, y Tony se da cuenta que duele más su silencio que las palabras.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Anthony Edward Stark? —y el mencionado sabe que Steve solo usa su nombre completo en ocasiones especiales, como ésta. Se niega a responder porque su garganta se seca al ver la decepción marcada en aquellos ojos azules que lo observan con frialdad. Intenta hacer un amago de sonrisa, pero le sale un gesto torcido. Steve toma asiento en la mesa, a su lado—. Quiero la verdad ésta vez. —y los dedos del castaño tiemblan cuando aquellas fuertes manos se posan en sus hombros con firmeza. No lo soporta. _Explota. Explota. Explota._

—¡No puedo más, ya no puedo! —grita, levantándose de la mesa y alertando a Steve, quien imita su acción con los ojos muy abiertos por tal grito—. Sucede que-que... yo… yo… n-no puedo… yo… —y su voz se apaga poco a poco. No logra decir una frase coherente. No quiere decir nada, porque sabe que llorará. Y él no llora bajo ninguna circunstancia. Eso no puede olvidarlo. Y espera que Steve se enoje y lo golpee, al menos así puede curar la culpa que lo carcome por dentro, pero hace lo contrario a lo que él espera: lo abraza. De forma protectora y cariñosa. _Es un abrazo inesperado._ Y él se aferra a su playera, y respira hondamente, absorbiendo su colonia masculina. Pero no llora. Se mantiene fuerte.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí, Tony. —le murmura con cariño, mientras pasea sus manos por la espalda haciendo pequeños círculos. Posa su mentón en la cabeza del castaño, y deposita un beso. Respira y lo abraza con un poco más de fuerza cuando nota que el otro se quiere separar. No sabe lo que sucede, pero su enojo se ha ido. Se ha ido porque Tony es más importante. Jamás lo había visto de aquella forma. Espera pacientemente por algunos momentos, hasta que el otro se relaja, y entonces se aparta un par de centímetros para verlo directo al rostro. El castaño evade su mirada.

—Steve… estoy olvidando cosas, muchas cosas. —comienza a decir, mientras aprieta con sus manos sucias aquellos fuertes brazos que lo siguen rodeando. Quería ocultárselo, pero le es imposible. Porque Steve no se merece aquello. No se lo merece. Al menos tiene que estar consciente sobre lo que está pasándole.

—Ya lo sé, Pepper me lo ha dicho. —comenta con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras posa sus manos ésta vez en su cintura y las mantiene ahí, con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo—. Necesitas un descanso, eso es todo. Has tenido algunas presiones últimamente. Te daré un masaje. —Tony niega con un gesto brusco.

—No, no de esa forma. —lo mira ésta vez a los ojos, sin parpadear. La mirada azul tampoco se rinde. Sus ojos se oscurecen y parecen brillosos por culpa de las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, pero tiene que ser fuerte—. He… he olvidado la contraseña del taller, t-tengo que utilizar una libreta de notas para recordar los números. No sé dónde dejo las cosas, y olvido las citas y las juntas de la oficina… incluso olvidé lo del asilo. —Steve quiere detener su charla para decirle que está bien, que no importa si no fue. Pero Tony no lo deja, porque continúa hablando—. Incluso… incluso olvidé cómo manejar… y como utilizar la a-armadura. Olvidé el rostro de mi madre. —comenta afligido, pero también bastante ansioso. Aprieta sus manos alrededor de Steve, y vuelve a mirarlo, mientras siente como el otro asimila todo lo que dice—. Yo… olvidé el nombre de la mujer con quien saliste hace tiempo, y el nombre de la pelirroja y el arquero que viven aquí. Sólo los recuerdo por las estúpidas fotografías en los datos de JARVIS. —y sus ojos oscuros descienden al piso. Ya no puede soportarlo. Y todo es verdad, en estos dos días ha olvidado más cosas de las que ha hecho. Su mente está en blanco. Por eso bebió tanto, por tanta impotencia. Él no quiere perder sus recuerdos.

Steve parece sentirlo, y asimila cada cosa lentamente... se mantiene callado durante muchos minutos, que son eternos para el millonario. Entonces vuelve a abrazarlo con fuerza y protección, pero sin lastimarlo. Comienza a susurrarle que todo estará bien, como si estuviera consolando a un niño, y él casi le reclama por ese hecho, de no ser porque se siente derrotado. Se deja querer y mimar, como un oso de peluche que no ha recibido atención en mucho tiempo. Steve reparte pequeños besos por su cabeza, por su frente, por todo su rostro. Le besa los labios con pequeños roces, mientras él cierra los ojos.

—No quiero olvidarte, Steve. —susurra sin abrir los ojos o moverse. Steve lo observa atentamente. A pesar de ser sólo una simple frase, logra llegar hasta su corazón. Una lagrima amenaza con salir de sus ojos azules, pero respira profundo y la desvanece parpadeando seguidamente. No quiere verse débil ante Tony, porque es precisamente ahora cuando más fuerza tiene que poseer.

—No lo harás. —pronuncia con determinación—. Lo arreglaremos. No importa lo que sea, lo arreglaremos. —repite para sentirse más seguro él mismo. Para decirse que todo marchará bien ahora que lo sabe.

Tony suspira al oír aquellas palabras que le reconfortan un poco. De repente frunce el ceño, abriendo los ojos. El dolor de la cabeza vuelve y siente tirones, como si fueran choques eléctricos. Steve lo mira alarmado en cuanto se da cuenta. Tony lo ve mover los labios, pero no lo escucha. Un zumbido recorre sus orejas, llega del otro lado, y se pierde en su cerebro. Lleva ambas manos a su cabeza, sintiéndose cada vez más débil. _Mierda_, _esto no está bien_, piensa. Un aire caliente atraviesa su cráneo por dentro y lo marea.

Cae inconsciente en los brazos de Steve.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando despierta, un olor muy peculiar inunda sus fosas nasales. Gruñe con algo de molestia y trata de incorporarse, pero una mano lo detiene, acostándolo de nuevo. Abre lentamente los ojos y tarda en enfocar las dos figuras que están frente a él. Son Pepper y Steve, quienes lo ven con un deje de alivio, pero también preocupados.

—¿Un hospital? ¿Enserio? —pregunta sarcásticamente. Odia los hospitales, ellos lo saben. Pepper suelta un suspiro de alivio mientras le toma la mano con cariño, y Steve niega con un gesto divertido. Tony ha vuelto. Eso quiere creer.

Pelean durante muchos minutos que se convierten en unas cuantas horas. Tony se niega a hacerse los estudios del cerebro ahí, piensa que le lavaran el cerebro. Pepper y Steve insisten con que es lo mejor para él, porque ni siquiera JARVIS ha logrado encontrar el problema. Ambos han hablado con la máquina. JARVIS les ha contado todo.

Anthony tiene poca paciencia para los cuestionarios, y lo expresa sin vergüenza alguna cuando los doctores y las enfermeras le hacen algunas preguntas. Odia el suero que le ponen en la sangre. Odia las jeringas y su punta filosa que podría atravesarle un ojo. Los hospitales son los hoteles del diablo, según él. Aun así se ve obligado a seguir cada una de las instrucciones. Hace algunos cálculos, explica algunos recuerdos de su infancia, otros más actuales. Hace mención de la gente que recuerda a través de fotos, pero cuando llega el momento de los dos agentes que siguen en una misión, Anthony niega con una mueca. No recuerda sus nombres.

La visita termina, y para final del día, vuelven a la Torre Stark. Con Tony discutiendo sobre que las batas de hospital le hacen calzón chino, jurando que va a recordar al doctor con todas sus fuerzas y volverá para vengarse por hacerle pasar por tantas cosas absurdas. Pepper piensa que Tony puede parecer un hombre mayor, pero no lo es. Es un niño mentalmente. A veces se pregunta cuál de los dos es el real. Quizá ambos.

—Los doctores no saben lo que pasa. —menciona Pepper mientras despide a Tony y a Steve en la puerta de la Torre. Ella ha sido quien habló con el doctor—. Dicen que podría ser una fase primaria de Alzheimer pero aún es muy joven para eso. Además, hay un sustrato químico en su cerebro que no pueden identificar. —lo mira, haciendo mención de que ni siquiera JARVIS pudo hacerlo. Tony siente un golpe en el ego—. Las pruebas van a seguir, y será mejor que te comportes. —se dirige exclusivamente al castaño, quien se encoge de hombros como niño pequeño.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Al otro día, vuelven al hospital para seguir con las pruebas. Steve lee un libro, mientras someten a Tony a torturas medievales, eso dicho por él. Pepper está en la empresa haciendo algunos contratos, porque no puede simplemente dejar todo botado. Cuando ella llega, el análisis ha concluido. Tony está más molesto que el día anterior, no solo porque lo han hecho hacer las _mismas_ pruebas que ayer, sino porque el doctor le hace exactamente las _mismas_ preguntas. Pero hay un dato curioso, y es que hay tres preguntas que Tony ha olvidado que ya había contestado. Y no sólo eso. Sigue olvidando donde deja las cosas, incluso el nombre del Doctor, a pesar que él lleva todo el día repitiéndoselo. Y no, no está jugando. Olvida que había estado en la misma camilla el día anterior, y cuando ve a Steve de nuevo, se sorprende. Habría jurado que llevaba camisa roja en lugar de una negra. Sigue olvidando cosas de forma rápida y alarmante. Se preocupa.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, reciben una llamada inesperada: Nick Furia quiere ver a todos los vengadores en su sala de juntas. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, Steve y Tony marchan hacia las instalaciones de SHIELD, con Steve conduciendo su _Harley_. Al llegar Tony se muestra un poco confundido. No recuerda dónde está la sala de juntas. Ni siquiera recuerda que las instalaciones de aquellos locos fueran de esa forma. Su cerebro se está cerrando.

Cuando ve a los dos agentes sentados en una mesa redonda, duda sobre compartir asiento con ellos. No les tiene tanta confianza, y más por la forma que aquella mujer lo mira, como esperándolo para atacar. Steve comenta y recita todo lo que ha pasado con él, mientras las facciones de los demás se muestran sorprendidas. Banner no ha vuelto de Nuevo México, él apenas recuerda su rostro. Furia toma una decisión después de escuchar todo aquello. Tal parece que un nuevo villano ha entrado en juego, en California, y es su deber ir a combatirlo. Todos están de acuerdo, pero entonces sale la pieza secreta: Tony se quedará en casa. Porque no puede luchar con esa enfermedad. Tiene que recuperarse.

—¡¿Qué?! —se alarma Steve, poniéndose de pie. Es la primera vez que le grita a su jefe— ¡Me niego! ¡No iré sin Tony! —azota las manos sobre la mesa redonda, pero el hombre del parche lo mira sin una pizca de asombro. No es la primera vez que un soldado se revela ante él. Y no será la primera vez que el soldado se salga con la suya.

—Entonces tampoco irás tú, Capitán. —le dice—. Es más, ni siquiera sé si debería seguir llamándote Capitán. No has entrado en acción desde hace meses con lo que pasó en Nueva York, y ahora que te doy una misión de suma importancia, ¿te niegas? Estoy comenzando a creer que debería sustituirte. —Steve lo mira con el ceño fruncido, al igual que Tony, quien no recuerda al hombre, pero no le cae bien de todas formas—. ¡Compréndelo, Rogers! Tienes dos opciones. —le mira con un gesto que bien podría helarle la sangre a todos, menos al Capitán—. O mueves tu trasero a California y dejas a Stark aquí, o te destituyo. Te removeré de los Vengadores. —se acerca a Steve, quien mantiene los puños apretados y la vista fija en un punto muerto del lugar—. Lo hago por la gente, Steve. No solamente Stark te necesita en este momento. —y se marcha.

—Capi-paleta. —Tony llama su atención con el apodo que ha dejado de usar, pero que le hace sonreír al mencionado, porque le trae recuerdos de horas felices—. _Ve_. No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Y ese pirata tiene razón: mucha gente te necesita. Yo estaré bien, soy Tony Stark. —le dice con una flamante sonrisa.

Natasha observa atenta todo aquello, y no le queda más que negar con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. La arrogancia es hereditaria, y no particularmente infundada. Espera que aquel mal trago pase, porque ellos en verdad son idiotas, pero lindos cuando están juntos. Le hace una señal a Clint, y ambos abandonan el lugar, dándole un apretón en los hombros a Steve. Él sabe que ellos lo apoyan, tome la decisión que tome. Entonces mira a Tony, y no está seguro si dejarlo sea la mejor opción, pero asiente en un gesto derrotado. Su nación lo necesita.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Por la noche, hacen el amor en la oscuridad.

Steve desliza sus labios por el pecho descubierto de Tony, quien muerde sus labios en un gesto sugestivo mientras sus manos traviesas se deslizan por la espalda del Capitán hasta llegar a su trasero para atraerlo a su cuerpo. Ambos están de rodillas sobre la cama del millonario. Sus ropas han quedado regadas por todas partes, ellos ni siquiera le dan importancia a ese hecho. Sus erecciones se rozan, y ellos ahogan los gemidos en su actual beso. Poco a poco se acuestan en la cama, Tony debajo del rubio. Éste último ensaliva un par de dedos y los introduce en el canal de Stark. Él se retuerce con placer y anticipación a lo que vendrá. Lo toma de los fuertes hombros y lo atrae a su boca, besándolo con pasión desmedida.

Steve sonríe en medio del beso y retira sus dedos, para reemplazarlos con su miembro. Siente que el cuerpo del castaño se agita, y eso le excita más. Toma sus piernas con algo de fuerza, y las abre lo más que puede. Comienza a embestir de forma pausada al principio, pero su paciencia se termina. Mueve sus caderas con soltura y fuerza, queriendo llegar más hondo, más profundo. _Hasta el corazón de Stark_. Su compañero pasa ambas manos por la espalda de Steve, y gime, gruñe y jadea incoherencias, mientras lo rasguña. Quiere que esta noche sea especial.

Entonces se miran, se sonríen. Sus ojos brillan. Steve mueve su mano para abarcar la extensión caliente de Tony, y comienza a mover su mano rápidamente. Él gime en respuesta. Lo atrae con sus manos de la nuca, y le da un beso. Tan delicioso, que los hace llegar al clímax. Por primera vez han llegado juntos.

Rogers se deja caer a su lado, mientras respira agitadamente. La luz que desprende el pecho de Stark es lo único que los hace poder verse entre toda aquella oscuridad. Steve se acerca un poco más, y tapa a ambos con las cobijas que fueron olvidadas en el suelo momentos antes. Los arropa bien y se queda observando el rostro del millonario. Es hermoso. Pasa una mano tranquilamente hasta posarla en su mejilla, y acaricia con su pulgar la zona. La barba de Tony le pica un poco, pero ama verlo de aquella forma. Le da un toque especialmente salvaje y ejecutivo. Le sonríe y el otro le regresa la sonrisa.

Tony habría querido pedirle que no fuera a esa misión absurda, pero sabe que no puede hacer tal cosa. Sabe que no puede ser tan egoísta. Porque Steve Rogers es el Capitán América. Es lo único que tiene. No quiere pensar en la posibilidad de que en un futuro Rogers se quede sin nada. Tampoco quiere pensar en la posibilidad de olvidarlo. Sabe que si está lejos no será tan fuerte como lo ha sido, pero puede intentarlo. Por él. Porque no quiere que todos aquellos recuerdos se pierdan, se desvanezcan, como lo hacen lágrimas en un día de lluvia. Tony quiere ser egoísta, en verdad lo quiere, porque _es_ un egoísta. Pero no puede. _No puede_. No con Steve.

—Tony, prométeme una cosa antes de marcharme. —susurra Steve en medio del silencio que se ha instalado entre ellos. Las primeras gotas de lluvia caen afuera, azotando en el asfalto, desvaneciéndose—. Prométeme que no olvidarás cuanto te quiero. Por favor. —su voz apenas pesa en el silencio. Pero es tan fina que no puede cortarse con un cuchillo. Tony sabe que el rubio está a punto de llorar, pero no lo hace. Se contemplan a los ojos largamente, mientras sus manos se aprietan en una promesa muda. Porque Tony no puede hablar y mentir. No puede prometer algo que no está seguro y pueda cumplir. No sabe si olvidará cómo querer a Steve Rogers.

Y mientras vuelven a besarse en aquella oscuridad, compartiendo lágrimas invisibles, dolor tangible, se quedan dormidos. Tony en los brazos de Steve. Esta noche no dormirá solo. Sin embargo, cuando despierta al día siguiente, Steve ya se ha ido a California.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cinco días pasan corriendo desde que Steve se fue de misión, y ésta vez es Pepper quien se encarga de llevar a Tony al hospital. Pero sigue sin haber progresos en los estudios. Los doctores no saben lo que le pasa. Nadie sabe lo que le sucede al genio. Y lo peor, es que sigue olvidando cosas a pasos gigantes. Ya no recuerda la dirección de Industrias Stark, tampoco los nombres de los socios, y el nombre del doctor lo sigue olvidando.

Cuando llegan a la Torre después de un horrible día para Tony en el hospital, él se derrumba en el sofá. Pepper trae la caja especial de donas, y él por un momento se siente feliz. Toma una con ansias y la muerde. Disfruta el sabor delicioso que no ha probado desde hace mucho. Pepper no dice palabra alguna, y sólo se sienta a su lado, observándole. No hacen falta palabras, excusas baratas. Ambos saben que todo está mal. Que no hay ningún progreso. Que existe una probabilidad entre un millón para que encuentren la cura a eso que le sucede. Porque ni si quiera pueden ponerle un nombre.

—Pepper… dame un abrazo. —murmura Tony desde su lugar en el sofá, mientras limpia sus manos manchadas en chocolate sobre sus pantalones. Ella se sorprende un poco, pero no lo demuestra. Ve en aquellos ojos el sentimiento que lo carcome: la soledad y el miedo. Anthony tiene tanto miedo, que incluso recurre a pedirle un abrazo. Ella no se lo niega, porque se siente de la misma manera. Acude a su encuentro poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta él. Tony recarga la cabeza en su pecho, mientras ella siente cómo su cuerpo se convulsiona poco a poco por los sentimientos. No lo soporta más y suelta las primeras lágrimas que caen en la nuca de su jefe y amigo. Tony sonríe de forma vacía.

_Estoy olvidando,_ piensa.

—No tengo a nadie más aparte de ti, Tony. Así que recupérate pronto. —le murmura mientras besa su cabeza y pasa las manos por su espalda con cariño. Las lágrimas siguen saliendo sin poder detenerlas. El hombre no responde, pero no hace falta. Sus manos tiemblan, y la atrae de la cintura un poco más, sintiendo su calor femenino. Entonces se derrumba, no puede seguir siendo tan fuerte. Y es curioso, porque la magnitud es distinta, la distancia imposible. Pero el miedo, la soledad, la rabia, y la incertidumbre, es la misma. Los brazos de Potts y su voz pausada. El calor le sube al rostro, escapa por sus ojos. Y Tony llora por primera vez. Por última vez. En los brazos de la única mujer que ha estado a su lado siempre.

—Necesito pedirte un favor, Pepper. —murmura con la voz ahogada por el llanto. Y sus manos tiemblan. Tiemblan porque sabe lo que se aproxima.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dos semanas y media después de estar en California, Steve regresa a casa. A la Torre Stark, al lado del millonario. No lo demuestra abiertamente, sin embargo Natasha y Clint descubren los nervios que lo consumen. Le desean buena suerte y se alejan. Él pide a un taxi que lo deja en la casa que conoce tan bien. Es hora de volver. Suspira profundamente antes de tomar el ascensor, y marcar el piso que lo llevará a la cúspide, donde vive Tony. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Habrá recuperado algunos recuerdos? Se siente ansioso, muy ansioso por saber de su novio. Quería llamarle a la señorita Potts antes de dirigirse hasta ahí, pero es algo tarde para marcarle. Quiere saber por las propias palabras de Tony cómo ha ido todo. Extraña su voz.

Cuando las puertas se abren, todo está apagado y en silencio. Ni siquiera JARVIS le da la bienvenida. Decide no prender nada y se pregunta si el castaño estará viviendo en casa de Pepper mientras él volvía de su viaje. Quizá se sintió solo mucho tiempo. Un dolor se instala en su pecho al sentirse culpable.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —susurra una voz, acercándose. Steve puede ver el reactor del pecho de Tony cada vez más cerca, y su pecho late desbocado. Deja que el otro llegue, hasta pararse frente a él—. ¿Cómo entraste aquí? —le pregunta con su tono habitual de soberbia mientras se cruza de brazos. Steve se siente un poco culpable por no contestar la nota que Tony le envió dos días después de irse. Seguramente está molesto.

—Pues por la puerta. —comenta con tono de lo más obvio, intentando sonar divertido. Tony frunce el ceño, y prende las luces de la sala. La luz los ilumina y se quedan mirando a los ojos por varios minutos. El castaño viste solamente pantalones holgados, y Steve reprime el impulso de saltar sobre él y devorar sus labios. Pero no sabe cómo reaccionará Tony. _Está enojado por la carta_, se repite. Abre los brazos, estirándolos al máximo, y con una gran sonrisa—. ¿No me darás un abrazo, Stark? —cuestiona felizmente. Pero el castaño solamente mueve ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, indiferente. Algo dentro de Steve se acciona, y parece que una piedra cae desde su garganta hasta su estómago. Algo no va bien. Baja los brazos, y espera pacientemente a la reacción del castaño. Pero se sorprende.

—No te conozco. —son las tres palabras que llegan hasta el corazón de Steve y lo rompen en trozos. Son las tres palabras que cruzan el suero del súper soldado, y lo atacan de forma directa, matándolo por dentro. Busca su mirada chocolate, y cuando lo ve, sabe que aquel hombre filántropo no está mintiendo. Sus ojos son fríos, distantes. Como la primera vez que lo vio. Y su mente se niega a creerlo, pero después lo asimila. Tony ha olvidado su nombre, quién es él. No recuerda su promesa. No recuerda que lo quiere. Anthony Stark no recuerda a Steve Rogers.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¿Les gustó? ¿Alguien se ha conmovido? ¿Logré sacarles una lágrima?_

_Quiero expresarles que yo amé escribir este capítulo, enserio._

_Siento mucho si el lemon fue bastante sencillo, escaso y plano, pero creo que ésta es una historia algo "gris" como para poner algo tan... cachondo xD_

_Ojalá que me dejaran comentarios, es gratis, los contesto todos, incluso pueden ser desde amenazas, consejos, opiniones, etc, todo es bienvenido. Por cada comentario la autora escribe una palabra más del siguiente capítulo (?) ok no. Pero de verdad, les agradecería saber sus opiniones._

_Para quienes leen mi Fic actual (El tiempo entre nosotros -__**Stony**__- La autora lo está promocionando inconscientemente) quiero que sepan que actualizaré primero ese y luego concluiré éste._

_Un beso._


	2. 2- Una cálida sonrisa

_¿Qué puedo decir?_

_Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza hoy. Me siento plenamente feliz por los comentarios que he recibido. GRACIAS por sus críticas, sus opiniones, TODO. No saben lo feliz que me siento, lo feliz que fui al ver los comentarios tan lindos de su parte. Cada uno me sacó una sonrisa enorme. En fin, de verdad GRACIAS._

_Ah, el final. Es tan triste despedirse de una historia a la que le has puesto tanto empeño y tanto cariño. La verdad es que recién acabo de terminar el capítulo y no podía esperar más para subirlo. Planeaba hacerlo más tarde, pero quiero compartirlo con ustedes cuanto antes. Tenía algo de miedo al subirlo, porque es el final y verdaderamente no quiero que termine xD pero tampoco puedo dejarlas con la curiosidad tanto tiempo. Así que aquí me tienen, actualizando a tiempo récord._

_Ha sido un capítulo bastante, bastante difícil de escribir. Me partí la cabeza, me emocioné, me bloqueé en varias ocasiones, en fin, me pasó de todo. Me sucedió algo muy curioso, porque recibí buenas críticas sobre el primero, y… sinceramente no sabía si eso mismo iba a lograrlo con este desenlace. Fue un reto ENORME para mí terminar la historia. Pero quedé muy satisfecha con los resultados. Debo confesar que llevaba doce páginas escritas y no sabía cómo continuar, pero la inspiración llegó a mí y debo decirles que este capítulo es incluso más largo que la primera parte (Sí, sí MÁS largo) así que espero que se relajen, se tomen su tiempo, vayan al baño, tomen un rollo de papel, coman, y entonces sí, lean el capítulo :D_

_No, ya de verdad. MUCHAS GRACIAS._

_No los entretengo y a leer._

_ADVERTENCIA: DRAMA._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo 2.- Una cálida sonrisa.**

Silencio. Sólo hay silencio donde debería haber abrazos, besos. Donde debería haber sonrisas, sólo hay una profunda soledad. Y frente a frente dos hombres, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Uno conoce todo. El otro, por desgracia, no recuerda nada.

—Oye, no sé quién seas, pero estás invadiendo mi privacidad. —el primero en hablar es el hombre del reactor en el pecho. Las palabras suenan lejanas para Steve. Le duele el pecho, los ojos le arden. Sus puños apretados y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. _¿Por qué?,_ se pregunta mentalmente. Entonces sus ojos se encuentran. Descubre que Anthony no está jugando. No es una clase de mala broma como las que solía jugarle en el pasado. Pero él no sabe qué responder. No sabe hasta qué parte de su vida a olvidado Tony. _¿Por qué?,_ vuelve a cuestionarse—. Tampoco sé cómo entraste, pero ten por seguro que no te será tan fácil la próxima vez. No sé si seas una de las conquistas que he tenido en estos días y por error te haya dado la clave de mi casa, pero ¿te digo una cosa? Sólo es una noche, no más. Lo siento, cariño. —y esas palabras tan burdas, tan hirientes, calan en Steve. Duelen como una herida reciente que sigue abriéndose a cada paso, a cada segundo. A cada gesto. Tony Stark _no_ lo recuerda. No tiene ni un ligero presentimiento de quién es él. Ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes. _¿Por qué?_, se pregunta por tercera vez. Sabe que para Tony él no ha sido una simple noche, pero no lo dice. Lo guarda en su interior. Lo calla cobardemente.

—Y-Yo… —las palabras se atoran en su garganta, como piedras. Esconde la tristeza que brota por cada poro de su piel. Respira profundo, trata de mantenerse sereno y pasa saliva de forma pesada. Entonces baja la mirada y se encuentra con sus propios zapatos. Están sucios. Por primera vez están sucios, porque la urgencia de ver a Tony era más importante que su aseo personal—. Supongo que tienes razón. Siento las molestias que te he causado… Me voy. —murmura, sin sacar de su gran error al castaño, quien sigue de brazos cruzados, viéndolo fijamente. No tiene valor. Necesita asimilar esto, aún no puede simplemente soportar la idea de ser olvidado.

—Claro que tengo razón. Y es una buena elección, porque no quiero llamar a la policía. —dice con su tono habitual, mientras se acerca a la puerta y la abre de un solo movimiento, mostrándole al rubio la salida. Quiere preguntarle quién es, pero no lo hace. Simplemente _no_ le interesa. Steve camina como si los pies le pesaran, y no se atreve a hablar. No se atreve a decir que esto es un error. No se atreve a gritarle al castaño que es su novio, y que lo ha olvidado. Sin embargo, quiere decir tantas, y tantas cosas. Pero sólo mira a su alrededor, pensativo, triste. Extrañará esa casa que al principio le parecía una construcción sin vida, pero que después se convirtió en su hogar. Porque Tony estaba ahí. Mira todo por última vez y luego sale por la puerta, sin despedirse.

Pero no se va, se queda en el pasillo, contemplando la oscuridad de éste. Es igual que su corazón en este momento. Espera pacientemente, como si una ráfaga mágica soplara sobre el cerebro de Stark y le devolviera los recuerdos. No quiere marcharse, aún no. Sus puños se aprietan fuertemente, mientras ve la alfombra de bienvenida en la casa del millonario. Quiere una esperanza, sólo una señal. Sólo… algo. _Por favor, pronuncia mi nombre_; _recuerda quién soy yo,_ piensa, _me encontrarás en el mundo del pasado_. Pero luego una verdad cae crudamente sobre sus hombros: Tony ya _no_ tiene un pasado. Al menos no con él. Con el corazón destrozado y la mente bloqueada para poder decir algo más, para poder pedir alguna explicación, se da media vuelta, mete las manos en su chaqueta, y se marcha. Sin decir nada más, sin hacer un solo ruido. Excepto el eco de sus pasos al caminar. Se pregunta si ese eco también vive en su corazón. Sin mirar al hombre por el que ha vuelto. Porque no podría mirar una vez más la indiferencia en esos ojos que alguna vez lo miraron con cariño. El castaño tampoco espera que se despida, porque apenas ve salir al extraño que ha invadido su casa, cierra la puerta y cambia la contraseña sin pensarlo dos veces.

Anthony se queda parado, sin hacer ningún movimiento. No sabe cómo ha entrado ese hombre a su hogar, sólo sabe que tiene que reforzar la seguridad. Por alguna extraña razón, siente que lo ha visto antes. Frunce el ceño y se soba las sienes con las yemas de sus dedos. Respira profundo y se concentra. Busca entre sus recuerdos—_o lo que queda de ellos—_a ese hombre. Al menos su nombre. Es como cuando se tiene la respuesta a algo en la punta de la lengua, pero no se logra decir. No encuentra la palabra. Se siente perdido y confundido. Se concentra en buscar información de él, pero se abstiene de preguntárselo a JARVIS, porque tiene que lograrlo él mismo. Cuenta hasta diez, después veinte, y la cifra aumenta hasta cincuenta. Entonces se aburre de pensar. _No hay nada que recordar,_ se dice a sí mismo, _nunca lo he visto antes. No sé cómo se llama._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Por primera vez vuelve a sentirse aquel sujeto indefenso que fue hace muchos, muchos años atrás. Por primera vez el frío cala tan profundo en su corazón, que hace un hueco inmenso. Las piernas le tiemblan, la quijada está apretada fuertemente, sus ojos ven la farola de la esquina, iluminando tenuemente la noche. El manto es tan oscuro como sus sentimientos. Cierra los ojos, los siente acuosos por las lágrimas que no se ha atrevido a derramar. Entonces respira hondamente un par de veces, queriendo deshacer la sensación del nudo en su garganta, y sus manos se hacen puños dentro de la chaqueta. No quiere pensar, no puede pensar. No es posible, no, no lo es. Pero está en un error.

Camina sin rumbo fijo, y da con el lugar menos esperado: un bar. Entra y pide una copa, ignorando las miradas de las mujeres sobre él. No quiere sonrisas falsas, no quiere olores extraños, besos desconocidos. Sólo quiere a un hombre, pero ese hombre ya no lo recuerda. Su pecho duele, arde, siente que se consume. Es como si pusiera las manos sobre el fuego, y luego las frotara sobre la ropa una y otra vez. Un sentimiento tan masoquista que lo absorbe. Tiene el estómago pesado, y la garganta cerrada. Le da un trago a la bebida que le han traído, pero no es suficiente. Pide la botella y da tragos largos, como si fuera agua. No le importa que la gente lo vea de forma extraña. Ha recibido peores miradas.

El tiempo pasa incontable, y con él varias botellas de diferente alcohol. Toma, y vuelve a tomar. Siente cómo el alcohol pica su garganta, pero no hay nada. No olvida. Al contrario, todo pesa más ahora. Desearía poder embriagarse, poder tomar hasta perder la conciencia. Tomar hasta que los problemas se vayan, y luego vomitar al día siguiente para deshacerse de las malas experiencias. Pero ese es un defecto del suero del súper soldado: siempre estará sobrio. Mira las botellas vacías a su alrededor, y pide una más. No le importa, no tiene nada que perder a fin de cuentas.

Su cabello rubio está desacomodado, la chaqueta mal puesta. Sus zapatos siguen sucios. Sonríe de forma vacía al verlos. De repente se queda sin planes. Ya no tiene nada que hacer. Porque todas las cosas que quería hacer al volver han desaparecido, no hay nada. Solo vacío. Sólo dolor. _Quizá ser odiado es preferible a ser olvidado,_ piensa con amargura. Sus manos tiemblan sobre la botella, y quiere aventar todo. Quiere romper cosas, destruir ese bar, y marcharse en su motocicleta sin rumbo fijo. Pero no puede hacerlo, porque aún necesita explicaciones. Entonces toma el celular que le regaló Stark y marca un número bastante conocido. Potts contesta y quedan de verse al día siguiente, cuando él le explica lo que acaba de suceder. Necesita saber qué fue de la vida de Anthony en esas dos semanas y media. Y entonces da otro trago profundo a la botella. De todas formas, no es como si pudiera hacerle tanto daño como lo que siente ahora. Y no llora. No lo hace.

Tony Stark ha olvidado los recuerdos que tenían juntos; él, por desgracia, no puede hacerlo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El departamento de Pepper es algo pequeño en comparación a la Torre Stark, pero bastante cómodo para charlar. Ella le invita a entrar, con una mirada triste, pero una sonrisa sobre los labios. Él la saluda formalmente, pues su convivencia jamás fue demasiada, aunque ciertamente le tiene afecto. Es una persona especial para Tony, a fin de cuentas. Se pone cómodo en el sofá, mientras Potts le tiende una taza con té. Se sienta frente a Steve. Y el silencio transcurre largo, incómodo. Ninguno de los dos quiere empezar con aquel tema tan delicado y profundo, pero Steve deja sobre la mesilla su taza, y lleva sus manos a las rodillas. Está nervioso.

—Por favor, señorita Potts… quiero… quiero saberlo todo. ¿Cómo fue que Tony…? ¿Cómo? —le pregunta sin terminar a forma de súplica, mientras sus dedos estrujan la tela de sus pantalones. Ella no dice nada por algunos segundos, y tampoco lo mira. Pero entonces suspira, porque sabe que ese hombre necesita saber la verdad. Y no hay mejor testigo que ella. Entonces asiente de forma lenta, sintiendo cómo las primeras lágrimas se arremolinan en sus ojos. Es algo tonto, porque ha llorado una y otra vez por la misma razón, pero es inevitable. Ambos pares de ojos se cruzan. Azul del cielo, y azul del mar.

—Tony ha olvidado muchas cosas, Steve. Apenas recuerda el secuestro de Afganistán. —confiesa en voz baja, como si compartieran un secreto, a pesar de que no hay nadie más que ellos en aquella casa. Las cejas rubias del más alto se fruncen, esperando que aquello sea mentira. No puede haber olvidado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Pero luego recuerda que también lo ha olvidado a él. En dos semanas y media. En tan pocos días lo ha sacado de su vida.

—¿No recuerda que él es Iron Man? —cuestiona, esperando con paciencia. Sabe que el tema no es el mejor para una conversación, y que ella se siente de la misma manera que él. A ambos les duele que la persona que más aman esté pasando por algo tan injusto como esto. Hay soledad, dolor, una rabia profunda e intensa contra el destino. Contra ellos mismos.

—No. —responde—. He tenido que mentirle, diciendo que fue rescatado meses después, y que sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y por eso no recuerda algunas cosas… pero él no es tonto, ni siquiera finge serlo. Sabe que le estoy mintiendo. —ella no lo mira ahora. Sus ojos están fijos en la taza de té que mantiene entre sus dedos temblorosos. Sin poder evitarlo, suelta las primeras lágrimas. Éstas caen sobre su bebida, haciendo pequeñas ondas que se desvanecen—. Ha sido… Steve, esto ha sido tan difícil y horrible. —murmura, mientras sus palabras se cortan por la impotencia que siente. Él la mira y se pone de pie, caminando hasta sentarse a su lado. Le quita la taza de porcelana fina, y coloca una de sus grandes manos en su frágil hombro.

No puede decir nada. Simplemente se queda ahí, oyendo el llanto que ella trata de apaciguar. Entonces todos esos sentimientos vuelven, lo llenan de culpa. _¿Por qué?,_ se cuestiona como el día anterior, _¿Por qué no estuve aquí? ¿Por qué permití que me olvidara?,_ y se siente frustrado, ofuscado, lleno de culpabilidad. Sabe que todo ha sido su culpa. Jamás debió ir a esa misión. Quizá suene egoísta, un poco horrible viniendo del propio Capitán América. Pero a él no le interesa más la gente, si entre ellos no se encuentra Anthony Stark. Trata de ocultar lo que siente, pero ya no puede más. Una lágrima silenciosa se desliza por su mejilla, y se pierde sobre sus labios. Es la primera que ha derramado, pero es tan profunda que puede asegurar deja una marca por donde corre. Saborea la amargura que desprende su sabor, y se odia a sí mismo. Se odia por haber partido a California. Se odia por poner el deber por encima del amor.

—No es tu culpa, Steve. —ella trata de recomponer su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas. Lo mira con los ojos vidriosos, y posa su delgada mano sobre la suya. Ambos comparten la culpabilidad, él lo sabe. Ambos se sienten de la misma forma. Porque han visto como todo aquello avanza sin poder detenerlo. Ellos han sido testigos de cómo la persona más importante en sus vidas, los olvida. Si tan sólo se hubieran dado cuenta antes. Si tan sólo… —. No está en nuestras manos. —Virginia trata de convencerlo, pero también de convencerse a sí misma que por más que esté con Tony en este momento, él terminará por olvidarla un día no muy lejano.

—No debí ir a esa misión. —susurra, sin importarle lo que ella pueda pensar. Sólo necesita decirlo en voz alta, sacar todo ese resentimiento personal de su pecho—. Debí estar aquí, apoyándolo. No imagino cuán doloroso debió ser para Tony sentirse sólo. Yo… debí… _diablos_, jamás debí permitir que m-me olvidara… Soy un idiota. —las palabras salen atropelladas de sus labios, su lengua está entumecida. Sus manos se pasean con frustración por su rostro, ahora mojado por las delgadas lágrimas que salen de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas. Su labio inferior tiembla. Es débil. Se siente débil. Su fuerza física no le impide sentirse frágil. Y el suero del súper soldado no impide que su corazón se desplome con cada pensamiento. No impide que Steve Rogers se derrumbe.

—Tony fue muy fuerte, Steve. Él tampoco quería olvidarte tan fácil. Se sentía igual de culpable que tú. —pero las palabras que quieren parecer reconfortantes, sólo hacen que el corazón del rubio se encoja más. Si tan solo no se hubiera marchado, quizá Tony aún recordara algo de él. Pero lo dejó dos semanas y media, bastante tiempo para que nada siguiera normal. Él no quería irse, y sin embargo lo hizo. _Por deber_. ¿Y para qué? No le vale de nada, ahora ya no. Entonces mira a la mujer que ha estado con Tony todo este tiempo, y siente un poco de envidia, porque ella ha podido pasar los últimos días con el filántropo. Otra parte de él le agradece ese gesto. _A fin de cuentas fue una parte muy importante para Tony_, se reprende mentalmente. Pero no puede evitar sentir ese egoísmo. Ella, al contrario de él, sí ha estado con el castaño. Ella lo ha apoyado, cuando él prefirió correr a una misión. A salvar extraños. Extraños que no le devolverán a Stark.

Virginia toma un trago más de su té, y le ofrece nuevamente su taza a Steve, quien la toma entre sus manos y bebe un sorbo grande. Siente la garganta seca. Sabe que ninguno de los dos puede continuar con aquella situación que se escurre de sus manos como agua. Se siente confundido por los sentimientos negativos que lo atormentan. La gente que ha salvado no tiene la culpa, pero Steve no tiene a quién echársela. Ese es el problema. No hay nadie aparte de él, que sea el responsable de todo.

—¿Ha habido algún avance? ¿Los doctores ya saben lo que tiene? —pregunta de forma automática, sin mirarla. Cierra los ojos y espera la peor respuesta, aunque algo dentro de él le da un poco de esperanzas. Aún no quiere hacerse la idea de que sea olvidado. Aún no puede. Ella suspira mientras vuelve a tomar asiento.

—Los doctores sólo saben que Tony ha tenido una especie de bloqueo en su mente. Al parecer, las consecuencias de cruzar ese hoyo en el cielo le han traído traumas _pseudo-cerebrales_. Una barrera se generó en su mente, creando una especie de anticuerpos que protegen su cerebro y le hacen perder sus recuerdos. —Steve la mira, sin comprender mucho lo que dice, necesita hablar con los doctores personalmente. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él siente que debería preguntar algo, aunque suene una locura, pero ella le adivina el pensamiento—. No han encontrado la cura. Sólo son suposiciones echas. —murmura, sin un tono de voz en especial. Sólo está compartiendo la información que ha recibido.

—Lo entiendo… —asiente un poco abatido, y da un sorbo largo a su té, terminando lo que queda en la taza. Deposita el objeto sobre la mesilla y se pone de pie. Sólo necesita descansar, poner su mente en blanco, y luego hablar con los doctores. Necesita respuestas. Necesita un "por qué".

—Steve, los doctores del hospital al que llevamos a Tony la primera vez ya no lo están atendiendo. —le notifica, cuando prevé que el otro piensa marcharse. El mencionado la mira con una ceja levantada, esperando en silencio que continúe—. SHIELD y sus doctores especializados se están encargando de eso. —le sonríe un poco al notar que las facciones del soldado se vuelven más suaves—. El Doctor Banner vuelve mañana, quizá él pueda ayudar. —y entonces un brillo de esperanzan inunda su mirada. Steve, por el contrario, no quiere hacerse ilusiones. Aunque sabe que el Doctor es bastante inteligente. Se quiere mantener objetivo.

—Mañana me daré una vuelta por las instalaciones de SHIELD, para ver si puedo obtener un poco más de información. —le sonríe un poco. El labio inferior aún le tiembla. Ella tiene unas pequeñas ojeras marcadas debajo de los ojos. Debe ser difícil lidiar con la empresa, y aparte estar con Tony todo el tiempo—. Le doy gracias por todo, de verdad. —Virginia se pone de pie, mientras le estrecha la mano con formalidad a Steve. Ella asiente, con los ojos nuevamente acuosos, y entonces recuerda algo.

—Espera un momento, por favor. —y se pierde por el pasillo.

Steve mira su mano con impotencia. Él no puede hacer nada. No es como si pudiera ir a ver al castaño y preguntarle cómo le va, porque él no lo recuerda. Ahora es un completo extraño. Además no cree que la reacción del hombre de barba sea diferente a la del día anterior. Ha corrido con suerte de que sólo lo haya echado y no llamado a la policía. Además no puede seguirse lastimando con esas miradas indiferentes, con esas palabras hirientes y ese tono frío y desconsiderado. Se mantendrá informado desde el anonimato al menos hasta que encuentren las causas y las consecuencias de lo que le sucede al genio.

Potts vuelve a los tres minutos, con una pequeña caja plana entre sus manos. Se la entrega a Steve, y espera con paciencia. Él la abre, y encuentra un disco dentro. No sabe lo que significa hasta que lee las letras pequeñas plasmadas en un trozo de papel que reposa al fondo de la pequeña caja.

" _Para: Capi-paleta. De: Tony Stark. Asunto: importante. "_

—Tony grabó esto para ti cinco días después de que te fuiste. —menciona, mientras ve la caja con atención. Steve se queda sin palabras. El aire escapa de sus pulmones—. Me pidió como favor que te lo entregara cuando… cuando volvieras. —respira profundo, intentando controlar los recuerdos de ese día. Ha llorado mucho. Su nariz está roja, y no ha dormido bien en estos días—. No lo he abierto, tranquilo. —le sonríe un poco, mientras su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta se balancea. Steve tiene el ceño fruncido, pero sus facciones se suavizan un poco, y sus mejillas se tiñen de un color rosado.

—_Oh_, no. No me malinterprete, es sólo que… —balbucea sin éxito. No ha querido que Pepper piense que él es un desconfiado. Sabe que esa mujer jamás violaría la privacidad de alguien. Mueve la caja nerviosamente entre sus dedos.

—No te preocupes, estaba jugando. Yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo. Pero vamos, es Tony Stark. Puedes esperar cualquier cosa de él. —entonces camina hacia la puerta, con Steve siguiéndole. Abre hacia el pasillo, y el hombre da un paso afuera, aún algo conmocionado por el detalle—. Te mantendré informado de todo lo que pase con Tony, descuida. —y su premio lo obtiene cuando Steve le sonríe un poco, aunque parece triste. Se ve notablemente decaído, y su cabello está un poco revuelto. _Sin duda ha sufrido mucho,_ piensa con tristeza.

—Gracias. De verdad, gracias por todo. —le da un beso en la mejilla y después se aleja. Tiene un nudo inmenso en la garganta. Pepper lo ve marchar, perderse a paso lento, pero va notablemente tenso. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse de este golpe. _Probablemente, toda la vida, _deduce_._ Una lágrima más se desliza por su rostro, y ella la limpia con sus dedos temblorosos. Lo sabe. Sabe que el día en que Tony Stark la olvide llegará pronto. La vida, definitivamente, da muchas vueltas.

Steve mira la pequeña caja con nervios mientras camina. No sabe qué es lo que ha grabado Tony para él, pero un sentimiento de pesadez se instala sobre su pecho. Tiene una mezcla de sentimientos arremolinados en el corazón. Aprieta la caja contra su playera, siendo cuidadoso para no estropear lo que sea que contenga el disco. Aunque tiene un presentimiento sobre el contenido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Anthony camina, se detiene, y vuelve a caminar.

Ronda por la sala, la cocina, su recamara, y las demás habitaciones. No recuerda haber construido algo así, aunque en la cúspide de la Torre brille con soberbia su apellido. Decir que aquella vivienda no le gusta sería mentir, pero no la siente como su casa. Él quiere regresar a _Malibú_. Sentarse y mirar la playa por horas y horas, escuchando como las olas azotan la arena. Ésta casa no es suya. Y mucho menos el taller que está abajo. Simula perfecto la copia de su taller original, pero no todo es igual. Él construye armas, no trajes de latas enormes. Hay armaduras, cascos, y datos en su computador que él jamás ha hecho. Hay investigaciones que él nunca ha llevado a cabo. Sin embargo, están redactadas como si hubiera sido él quien hiciera todo aquello.

También ha desprogramado a JARVIS. Lo ha mandado a dormir mientras se recupera del letargo que está sufriendo. La confusión lo envuelve, todo lo atormenta. Su mayordomo virtual con mente propia se ha vuelto su enemigo, al darle datos que él no sabe. Que no recuerda. Aunque hay una parte de él, un instinto, algo que le dice que sí ha hecho todo eso. Pero cuando quiere buscar en su mente, ésta se cierra, permanece en blanco. Entonces su cabeza duele y todo se vuelve frustrante.

Pepper no deja que vuelva a Industrias Stark, ahora ella la maneja. Le ha dicho que se quede en casa y que se relaje. El secuestro de Afganistán ha sido un golpe duro. Sin embargo él sabe que hay algo más escondido en todo eso. Potts se muestra nerviosa casi siempre, sus ojos se desvían, y cuando por fin consigue atrapar su mirada sólo ve tristeza. Él no es idiota, sabe que algo pasa, pero no sabe qué. O más bien, no recuerda qué. Quizá cometió un error en alguna fiesta, y se embriagó tanto que no sabe qué pasó. Además está el extraño reactor en su pecho. Lo último que recuerda es tener una batería de coche manteniéndolo con vida.

Suspira y toma una dona de la caja especial en la cocina. No sabe de dónde salió la caja, porque él jamás fue un completo adicto a ellas, pero ahora las necesita tanto como sus tazas de café y sus vasos de whisky. Hay un aviso sobre la caja _ Propiedad de Anthony Stark. _ Pero no es su letra la que se lee. No sabe quién ha puesto eso ahí. Sólo sabe que le gusta el sabor de ese alimento. Las donas de chocolate son especiales. _Y no sabe por qué._

La cabeza comienza a dolerle, le punza una cierta parte baja en su cabeza, y no lo deja en paz. Gruñe con frustración y siente que un hormigueo recorre la zona. Lleva su mano derecha hasta el lugar y rasca con insistencia. Hace un gesto torcido. Odia la migraña. Y la odia incluso más cuando ocupa todo su espacio. Se ha quedado—_en la que se supone y es su casa_—sin nada que hacer. Ha cerrado el taller, ha dormido a JARVIS, y se ha quedado solo. Se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió de aquella forma. La última vez que sintió la soledad tan profunda. Probablemente cuando sus padres murieron.

Apenas recuerda borrosamente el bigote de Howard y la sonrisa de María.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Steve ha vuelto a Nueva York.

Cuatro días en los cuales se ha pasado yendo hacia las instalaciones de SHIELD, haciendo reportes de su última misión, informando a Nick Furia de su trabajo y sus técnicas, hablando con Clint y Natasha sobre trivialidades_—ninguno se atreve a preguntarle algo, su cara lo dice todo—_y cuando tiene tiempo libre, se pasa por los laboratorios para preguntarle a Bruce sobre la situación de Tony. No han encontrado ninguna cura todavía.

También se ha instalado en un pequeño departamento que SHIELD le ha ofrecido para su uso personal. Ha estado ocupado, _muy_ ocupado en estos cuatro días, no le sobra tiempo para nada. O él hace que eso suceda, porque tiene miedo de tener tiempo libre. Tiene miedo de pensar en Tony y en el disco que le ha dado Pepper. No lo ha visto. Tiene miedo, mucho, mucho miedo. Miedo de que el castaño le reproche en la grabación haberse marchado, dejándolo solo. Cosa que es cierta. Tiene tanta culpa que no puede cargarla más. Pero también tiene ansias. Quiere saber qué es lo que contiene ese objeto en su interior.

Así que al cuarto día, cuando regresa por la tarde al departamento vacío y lleno de cajas de cosas empacadas que no ha podido poner en su lugar, toma la decisión de verlo. No sabe si se arrepentirá, pero necesita saber el contenido con urgencia. Toma la caja negra que contiene el disco, y lo introduce en el DVD. Se sienta en el pequeño pero cómodo sofá de la diminuta sala, y apaga su celular. No quiere interrupciones. Quiere escuchar todo hasta el final, quiere analizar, y después… no sabe qué quiere después. Lo cierto es que extraña a Tony, mucho, demasiado. Lo quiere a su lado. No puede dormir por las noches sin su cuerpo, sin sus bromas, su sarcasmo. No puede tener un buen día sin mirar aquella perfecta sonrisa o aquellos hermosos ojos. Diablos, lo extraña tanto que podría ir a su Torre y espiarlo como un maniaco sin importar las consecuencias.

Enciende el televisor y espera que el DVD lea el contenido del disco. Nervioso es poco. Sus dedos tiemblan, sus manos sudan, y sus pies se mueven incómodos en el suelo. Suspira y pasa ambas manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos. _¿Qué estará haciendo Tony?,_ se pregunta mentalmente. Dejarlo cuesta, y no buscarlo es una tortura. Pero sabe que sólo se dañaría más. Tiene que esperar a que Bruce junto con el equipo científico-médico de SHIELD le den una noticia. Un avance, algo. Deja sus pensamientos en otra parte cuando la pantalla se enciende, y presta total atención al video.

Aparece el rostro de Tony y la mitad de su cuerpo en una habitación, específicamente en su taller de la Torre Stark. Está sentado sobre la mesa donde trabaja. Usa su playera favorita de _Black Sabbath_ y unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla. El reactor de su pecho brilla tan claramente como siempre. Steve sonríe al ver la luz que ese aparato desprende. Quizá a Tony le desagrade, pero a él le muestra lo puro que es su corazón. Al fondo se muestra al _babas_, destruyendo un par de piezas de un motor. Tony le dirige una mirada irritada al brazo mecánico, mientras le indica con una señal que se aleje. Después enfoca su vista de nuevo al frente, como si mirara a Steve personalmente. Un nudo se forma en la garganta del rubio.

—_Eh, hola, supongo... Sí, hola Steve. _—dice con una media sonrisa pintada en el rostro, mientras agita su mano en señal de saludo—. _Le he pedido a Pepper que te entregue este video, en caso de que… bueno, ya sabes, eso. Si lo estás viendo, y espero que seas Steve Rogers, porque si no eres él, entonces de una buena vez te digo que estás violando propiedad privada y…_ —pero sus palabras se detiene abruptamente, y una suave risa escapa de sus labios_—. Claro que eres Steve, Potts jamás le daría esta grabación a nadie más. _—niega divertido, mientras frota sus manos en las rodillas—. _Muy bien, comencemos desde el principio otra vez: Hola Capi-paleta. No sé cuál sea el día en que te encuentres viendo esto, mientras yo hago el ridículo aquí siendo grabado, pero es que no me convence eso de hacerte una cartita cursi, ya sabes… —_vuelve a perder el hilo de la conversación, y se soba la barbilla con un gesto de frustración—. _Ok, ok, seguiré el guion, estoy desviándome mucho... Lo que quiero decir es que nadie me ha amenazado para hacer esto, sé que te sorprende, y puedo imaginar tu cara de tonto, pero… la verdad es que tengo algunas cosas que decirte. Cosas que no te dije antes de que te fueras._ —mira atentamente sus manos, como si encontrara alguna respuesta ahí. Después vuelve su vista a la cámara. Algo ha cambiado en su mirada, Steve lo nota

—_Llevas cinco días en esa estúpida misión y ya siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Quise hacer este video por varias razones, pero la más importante es que sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, literalmente. Desde que te fuiste he comenzado a olvidar cosas a una velocidad asombrosa, y entre ellas se incluyen varios de nuestros momentos. _—su sonrisa es triste, vacía—. _Lo siento, Steve._ _Sé que prometí que no te olvidaría, pero a estas alturas dudo que recuerde todo esto para cuando vuelvas. El hombre del parche alias el pirata Furia, dice que la misión en California se ha prolongado una semana más… y tengo un poco de miedo. —_lo último lo susurra, como temiendo que un secreto se escape de su mente. Steve ve la soledad en aquellos ojos color chocolate. Están vacíos. Siente una pesadez en el estómago_—. Siento una rabia inmensa conmigo mismo por permitirme olvidar cosas. No sabes cuánto he investigado, pero JARVIS no es un médico, y tengo que dejar todo esto en manos de esos doctores incompetentes y… ojalá estuvieras aquí, anciano._ —trata de bromear, pero algo se atora en su garganta. Tony pasa saliva de manera profunda, y luego un gesto torcido parecido a una sonrisa brota de sus labios—. _Bueno, este video no es para hablar de lo que pasa por aquí. Sólo necesitaba darte un último mensaje, porque siento que será el último. _—ésta vez su rostro se pone serio. Son contadas las veces que Steve lo ha visto de esta forma. Tony deja de moverse sobre su lugar, y se queda en silencio algunos segundos antes de continuar: —. _No te sientas culpable por esto, nadie tiene la culpa, y mucho menos tú. Quizá si yo hubiera hecho caso a mis síntomas sería una historia distinta, pero bah, soy Tony Stark... Así que nada de lamentaciones y golpes de pecho, ¿entiendes? Te conozco muy bien, Rogers. —_y Steve suelta una pequeña risa que se ahoga en su garganta. Los ojos le escosen. Sabe que comenzará a llorar en cualquier momento.

—_He pensado mucho en mí, en los recuerdos que perderé. Algunos son malos, otros agrios, así que esos está bien que los pierda. —_ríe un poco—. _Sabes que soy un egoísta, pero eso cambia cuando se trata de ti. Porque eres en quien he pensado estos cinco días. En tu voz, en tu cabello. Por cierto, me alegro que hayas cambiado ese corte que no te iba por uno más actual, y ni se diga de la ropa moderna que usas… He pensado en la forma de tu espalda, y tus perfectos y malditos bíceps. Porque, joder Steve, ni haciendo pesas toda mi vida conseguiré un cuerpo como el tuyo. _—suelta una carcajada. Steve sonríe, mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizan lentamente por sus mejillas, traicioneras. Sin embargo esa sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos. Ha extrañado tanto ese sonido de su novio—. _Pienso en nuestro primer beso, en la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. Si no tengo una erección ahora es porque esto es algo serio, porque me lo imagino y… y bueno, sigamos donde me quedé. Recuerdo nuestra batalla en Nueva York, y nuestros enfrentamientos en la base de SHIELD. Aún recuerdo, incluso, cuando volví después de traspasar el hoyo en el cielo lleno de esa cosas feas, y ahí estaban tus ojos, mirándome de la forma en como lo haces después de manosearme._ —ríe una vez más, mientras ladea la cabeza un poco. Sus ojos oscuros están algo cristalinos, y respira profundo para poder continuar. No quiere llorar mientras dice todo aquello. Steve, en cambio, ya está llorando sin poder detenerse—. _En fin, estoy recordando los momentos que aún puedo, porque no sé cuándo será la última vez que pueda reproducirlos en mi mente. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto? Sentir cómo poco a poco tu cerebro se cierra, y dejas de recordar detalles, rostros, nombres… es un sentimiento terrible de impotencia para un genio como yo. Te pone enojado todo el tiempo._ —esta vez baja la mirada, mientras su voz se apaga poco a poco. Queda en silencio un par de minutos. Respira hondamente, mientras pasa su mano derecha por su cabeza y revuelve sus cabellos castaños.

—_Esto parece un diario, y no estoy acostumbrado a abrir mis pensamientos a los demás, pero eres tú, así que está bien, supongo…Y ahora, tengo que darte las gracias. Sí, reproduce ésta parte hasta que tu ego se infle, porque debes sentirte afortunado si Tony Stark te da las gracias… pero enserio, te mereces esa palabra, Steve. Eres un buen hombre, un excelente soldado, y un perfecto amante. —_vuelve a sonreír, recobrando el sentido del humor, mientras ve con una sonrisa pícara hacia la cámara—. _Recuerdo que destruiste mi jacuzzi por tanta fuerza empleada la vez que… bueno, además, me mueves el piso. ¿Sí sabes lo que quiero decir? Me hiciste un hombre nuevo al quererme tanto; no sé si me merecí tu cariño alguna vez, de hecho. Aunque soy un hombre sin arrepentimientos, porque todas mis acciones me han conducido hasta ti. Tengo suerte de que seas mío, maldita sea, lo acepto. Tú haces mi vida... También te doy las gracias por comprarme las donas de chocolate que ahora no puedo dejar de comer. Me hago adicto a todo lo que tenga que ver contigo._ —y entonces, ya es inevitable para Anthony Stark. Una lágrima salada se desliza por su mejilla, y luego le sigue otra, y una más. Son como un pequeño arroyo formado de sentimientos. Steve también llora. Quisiera estar a su lado, abrazarlo contra su pecho y secar con besos aquella agua que desciende de sus bellos ojos. Tony ni siquiera las retira. Las deja correr libres hasta que se pierden en su barba—. _Hay momentos de impacto, de mucho impacto. Ellos te definen. Aunque nunca tuve en cuenta que hay una posibilidad de olvidarlos todos. Si tuviera el privilegio de elegir algún momento para recordar siempre, elegiría sin dudar la vez que gritaste cuánto te gustaba yo. Joder, fue tan divertido verte. Tan emocionante oír tus sentimientos. —_una risa ahogada escapa de sus labios, y limpia con brusquedad el camino de lágrimas que hay en su rostro. Sus ojos siguen fijos en la cámara, como si pudieran traspasar hasta los de Steve. Él ve un poco borrosa la imagen en la pantalla por causa de las lágrimas, así que parpadea seguidamente para deshacerlas.

—_Entonces me miro al espejo, y me digo a mi mismo que quiero conservar ese recuerdo, no importa que todo lo demás se vaya, no importa que deje de tener un pasado. No importa si dejo de ser Tony Stark. Sólo quiero recordar tu confesión. Y quiero que alguien lo escuche y lo cumpla, pero no sé si sea demasiado tarde para entonces. _—mira su reloj de mano, y frunce el ceño—. _Esto es muy largo, creo que el trasero se me ha entumido ya, y supongo que a ti también. Así que quiero decirte un par de cosas más antes de terminar este video. Creo que tenemos que empezar a ser realistas: yo no recuperaré la memoria, y algún día cercano te volverás un completo extraño… Aquí viene algo grande. No tengas miedo de seguir tu vida y dejarme atrás. No suelo dar consejos, pero quiero que aceptes éste: regresa a tu vida y pasa página. Empieza de nuevo. Haz lo que sea necesario para dejar todo esto atrás. No tengas miedo de lo que yo pueda decir… Sólo seré un cascarón vacío y sin recuerdo alguno de estos días. Me despertaré sin saber nada algún día, así que no te detengas por mí, no vale la pena._ —unas lágrimas se deslizan por el rostro de Steve, mientras escucha aquellas dolorosas palabras. Tony, por el contrario, intenta sonreír—. _Y aquí viene el premio mayor: la última cosa que quiero decirte, y que no te dije antes de que te fueras. Me arrepiento de eso. Iba a decírtelo por la mañana antes de que partieras, pero te fuiste muy temprano, y sabes que yo me levanto muy tarde. Joder, Rogers, pudiste esperar a que yo despertara. En fin, lo diré sólo una vez, pero podrás reproducirlo las veces que quieras, por algo es un CD. Yo… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Me confundes, haces que explote, que llegue a mis límites. Pero también me haces sonreír. Y todo este video estúpidamente cursi al que le sale miel por donde quiera y que siempre negaré haber grabado, se resume a algo que no te he dicho nunca: te quiero. Con todo lo que tengo para darte. Con todas mis fuerzas, y con las 50 vidas que me ofrece este reactor. _—tamborilea con sus dedos el frío metal en su pecho, y sonríe. Una sonrisa que Steve nunca ha visto. Es especial. Tan sincera, tan verdadera. Pero a la vez tan triste, llena de una dolorosa despedida. Por un momento olvida que los separa una distancia enorme. Siente el corazón palpitar como loco. Porque también es una sonrisa cálida, llena de cariño—… _Y bueno, creo que eso es todo... Ah, una última cosa antes de apagar esto: Todo lo especial que hay en mí, eres tú._ —le guiña un ojo, y le manda un beso.

La grabación termina.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bruce se mueve de un lado a otro en el laboratorio.

Lleva tres días sin dormir, pero no es como si le afectara. Ésta preocupado por su amigo. Se siente un culpable más por no haberlo notado a tiempo. La tristeza lo invade, pues no puede concebir que una de las personas más excéntricas como Stark, esté pasando por todo esto. Le tiene aprecio, mucho aprecio. Gracias a ese soberbio hombre ha aprendido a interactuar con su bestia interior. Los consejos que le dio mientras estaban de misión tratando de capturar a Loki han estado siempre en su mente. Es hora de devolverle el favor a un amigo.

Soba sus sienes y toma un sorbo de su café. Sigue investigando. Los demás científicos y doctores especializados de SHIELD se mueven de un lado a otro, buscando. Tiene libros y libros llenos de información sobre la mesa de trabajo. Al fondo del laboratorio se vislumbran pequeños frascos con líquidos en su interior. Cada uno posee una etiqueta y un color distintos. Sabe que está trabando en contra del tiempo, porque Tony está olvidando a una velocidad sorprendente. Lo que le urge es parar ese virus que ha creado el mismo cuerpo de Stark, para después obtener la cura. Primero necesitan congelar, y después aniquilar.

Se acomoda sus lentes, y vuelve a trabajar. Camina hacia los frascos y toma uno. Necesitan analizarlo. Han hecho mezclas y mezclas de distintas sustancias esperando que alguna funcione. Sabe que están a punto de lograrlo, pero falta algo. Y no sabe lo que es. Y tampoco es como si pudieran ponerle cada una de esas sustancias a Stark, primero necesitan probarla. Con decisión, toma el frasco con la mezcla más confiable que han hecho hasta el momento, e introduce el líquido en una aguja. Entonces le pide a un doctor que traiga al animal de prueba.

_Esto es por ti, Stark._ Piensa. Después toma el conejo blanco entre sus manos, para hacer las pruebas necesarias.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Pepper es una mujer bastante ocupada, y tampoco ha dormido bien los últimos días. Está cansada, agobiada, preocupada. Una mezcla de emociones que solamente la debilitan. Ha bajado mucho de peso desde que el asunto de su jefe comenzó. Bosteza, mientras sale de su auto. Frota su cuello con la mano derecha, mientras va directo al elevador que la llevará al _Pent_ _House_ de Tony. No ha tenido nada de tiempo para ir a visitarlo, y se siente mal por ese hecho. Pero la empresa requiere su completa atención, y más ahora que la exportación e importación de los productos de Industrias Stark está en su auge. También está el proyecto de la energía ilimitada y pura. Se siente tan cansada. Pero tiene que ser fuerte. Por Tony.

Mientras el elevador sube, y en su pantalla se marca el número constante de los pisos que va pasando, se pone a meditar un poco. Las cosas han salido como nadie las hubiera planeado. La vida da golpes fuertes, algunos empujones, provoca feas caídas. Sólo espera que esto pueda pasar. Que todos puedan levantarse. Ella ama a Tony Stark. Es lo único que tiene en la vida. Lo dejó todo por él: la posibilidad de tener una vida, una familia. Sin embargo, no se arrepiente de nada. El castaño la premió con los mejores meses de su vida a su lado como su pareja. Si bien las cosas se terminaron entre ellos, el cariño de hermanos jamás ha dejado de existir. Sabe que Tony está mejor con Steve. Él es un bálsamo entre la complicada vida de Stark. Espera que pronto puedan ser felices nuevamente. Aún tiene las esperanzas muy en alto.

Entonces las puertas del elevador se abren, y ella entra con una sonrisa. Tiene que verse normal frente a Tony. Marca el código en la pantalla virtual, y la puerta de la casa se abre. Espera unos segundos, pero JARVIS no le da la bienvenida. Se extraña por ese hecho, pues el mayordomo virtual es quien suele recibirla siempre. Camina un par de pasos hacia la sala, y entonces vislumbra al castaño sentado, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Siente sus ojos arder un poco, pero ya es bastante haber llorado. No planea hacerlo ahora. Así que suspira, y finge una de sus mejores sonrisas. Sus labios lucen perfectos, pintados en un clásico color frambuesa.

—¿Estás aburrido, Tony? ¿Por qué JARVIS no está? —cuestiona mientras se acerca, sacándole un buen susto al castaño, quien brinca de su asiento y de inmediato se pone de pie. La voltea a ver, con los ojos muy abiertos, y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Y entonces sucede. Un sentimiento extraño se instala en la boca del estómago de Pepper, y teme lo peor. Pero lo peor ya está en la puerta. Sabe que ha llegado el momento. Un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus ojos sin poder evitarlo al escuchar sus crueles palabras.

—¿Quién eres? —

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve está nervioso, sentado al lado Bruce, en silencio. Ambos están esperando que la dosis de químicos que le han introducido al conejo de prueba funcione para poder utilizarla en Tony. Cada quien tiene sus propios pensamientos. Steve está callado, triste, visiblemente decaído y con ojeras marcadas debajo de sus perfectos ojos azules que están opacos. No puede pensar en nada. Su mente sigue vagando en las palabras que Stark le ha dicho en el video. Se siente tan vacío. Si no se hubiera marchado, quizá todo sería diferente. Al menos hubiera podido escuchar ese te quiero directamente de los labios del castaño.

Un hombre vestido con bata blanca y lentes entra a donde están, con una tenue sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Camina a paso rápido hasta ellos, y se sitúa enfrente, con el conejo entre las manos.

—Lo logramos. La dosis está lista. Es la correcta. —sonríe. Y entonces un deje de esperanza se implanta en el buen corazón de Steve, quien se pone de pie con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Al menos está contento porque Tony no seguirá olvidando más cosas. Aunque sea demasiado tarde para su historia. Bruce le mira con una sonrisa, mientras le pone una mano sobre el hombro del rubio y le sonríe de forma conciliadora. Sabe que han conseguido un poco más de tiempo para encontrar la cura a la enfermedad de Stark. Si es que la hay.

Sin embargo otro hombre entra casi corriendo, y rompe todas las ilusiones que se habían formado en esa atmósfera al informarles que Pepper ha llamado con urgencia. Anthony Stark ha olvidado quién es ella. Ha olvidado todo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tres días pasan desde la noticia.

Tres días en los que Steve no puede dormir. Tres días en los que las investigaciones no cesan. Tres días en los que no han encontrado aún la cura, pero le han administrado la dosis a Tony para que no siga olvidando cosas a partir de este punto. Pero ya es casi una nula esperanza, porque ha olvidado todo. Sólo sabe su nombre.

En estos tres días han llevado a Stark a las instalaciones de SHIELD, porque puede ser peligroso tenerlo afuera ahora que no recuerda nada. Lo han tenido que sedar varias veces cuando intenta escapar o se pone brusco con los enfermeros. No quiere hablar con nadie y desconfía de todos; tampoco come. A penas y se mueve de su cama, y se ve notablemente molesto en aquel cuarto que le han acondicionado. Así que las investigaciones no pueden avanzar si Tony no pone de su parte.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Steve con una rubia ceja alzada, mientras se remueve nervioso en su asiento—. Pero él no sabe quién soy y… —sus palabras mueren en sus labios. El laboratorio es frío, bastante frío. Bruce lo mira desde su posición, mientras acomoda sus lentes con un suave movimiento. Le dirige una corta mirada, mientras suspira y prende una pantalla.

—Precisamente por eso, Capitán. Stark no confía en nadie, y ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo hacerlo ser… un poco más, ya sabes, _manso_. —rasca su nuca con algo de cansancio, mientras observa las pantallas luminosas frente a él—. Ni siquiera ha querido hablar con Pepper… Eres nuestra última esperanza. —sus ojos se ven preocupados. Sabe que Steve es el único que sabe cómo tratar con Tony Stark sin terminar loco. Pero Rogers lo duda, porque no quiere lastimarse más, y tampoco quiere lastimar a Tony. Además está el video, y sus palabras. Ha pasado muchas horas reproduciendo las palabras en su mente. Las crueles palabras del adiós.

—No lo sé… —duda un poco—. ¿Ya saben qué es lo que tiene? ¿Qué originó que olvidara sus recuerdos? —Steve lo mira con una ceja alzada, mientras Bruce asiente con una ligera sonrisa— ¿Encontraron…? ¿Hay una cura? —pregunta con un toque de ansiedad, sin evitar que una sonrisa boba adorne sus carnosos labios. Sus ojos brillan con anticipación. Desea que haya cura. En verdad quiere que la haya.

—Por eso mismo queremos que vayas con Stark. Necesitamos saber sus reacciones, no podemos atacar sin armas, Capitán. —el rubio asiente, comprendiendo de pronto. Sabe que no pueden suministrar una dosis de la "cura" en Stark si no saben cómo es ahora, sus actitudes, sus cambios—. No sabemos si Tony ha olvidado también sus habilidades, o sólo sus recuerdos. Necesitamos información, y tú eres el medio para llegar a eso. —el rubio aprieta los puños, dudando un poco. Después asiente con un gesto brusco. Está decidido a hacer lo que sea necesario para traer a Tony de regreso.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, siente que sus piernas no responden. Está parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Tony, inmóvil. Sus nudillos se alzan y rozan la madera, pero no se atreve a tocar. No sabe qué sucederá una vez entre y vea al castaño mirarlo de nuevo con la indiferencia de antes. Se siente destruido, abatido. Está triste. Su corazón late desbocado por varias razones, porque también ansía volver a verlo. Esos ojos que lo vuelven loco, esas pestañas largas y espesas. Esos labios y esa barba. Está enloqueciendo por la mezcla de sentimientos arremolinados que tiene en el pecho. Así que suspira y se arma de un valor que en este momento no posee.

Toca dos veces sutilmente, y sin esperar una respuesta—_sabe que no llegará_—entra a la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa. Porta unos pantalones sencillos como los que solía usar antes de que Tony ejerciera su influencia modista en él, y una playera con el logotipo de SHIELD. Sus dedos se mueven nerviosamente, y sus ojos se pasean por la extensa habitación. Hay varios muebles y estantes, todos vacíos. Una ventana se extiende por una de las paredes, y en el centro al fondo, la cama. Ahí lo encuentra. Está semi-recostado, con una pose aburrida y los ojos fijos en él. Entonces Steve siente que los nervios afloran en su estómago, suben por su garganta, y se atoran en su lengua. No puede hablar. Esos ojos le han cortado todos los sentidos. Siguen siendo tan cafés como los recuerda, tan brillosos y expresivos. Y tan indiferentes. Eso le duele, y aplasta su corazón un poco más de lo que ya está. Nunca había tenido una misión tan difícil. _Soportar esto es peor que la guerra,_ piensa irónicamente.

—¿Un nuevo enfermero? ¿De verdad? —cuestiona Tony burlonamente mientras se sienta en la cama, cruzado de brazos. Steve no se mueve. Suspira internamente, mientras guarda en su memoria el tono de voz del castaño. Joder, lo ha extrañado tanto que ni siquiera le importa el tono frío con que le ha hablado el otro—. Esos doctores, o lo que sean, deberían dejar de insistir. No tendrán apoyo de mi parte. —gruñe con fastidio. Entonces Steve parece reaccionar. Sus ojos se cruzan, y sabe que nada ha cambiado para él. Lo sigue queriendo con la misma intensidad, incluso más. Por un momento deja de importarle que Tony no lo recuerde.

—No soy un enfermero. —le dice con una pequeña sonrisa—. En realidad ellos sólo quieren ayudarte, Tony. —camina por la habitación con un poco de miedo, y luego toma asiento en una de las sillas. Mira por la ventana el gran árbol, del cual comienzan a caer algunas hojas. Pronto será otoño. La estación favorita de Anthony.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunta en el mismo tono hosco mientras se pone de pie y avanza hasta el más alto, pero guarda su distancia. No quiere que lo ataquen como la última vez para inyectarle alguna especie de líquido que aún siente correr por sus venas. El otro lo mira con algo de nerviosismo, mientras mueve sus manos y las deja sobre sus rodillas. No lo mira.

—Me lo han dicho afuera. —dice con algo de simpleza, para no verse tan obvio. Tiene que ser cuidadoso con las cosas que dice. Él tiene que recibir información, no darla. El castaño lo observa con el ceño fruncido, mientras sus ojos se oscurecen un poco. Steve conoce esa mirada. No le ha creído nada.

—Supongamos que te creo, ¿Qué haces aquí? —ésta vez toma asiento en la otra silla, a pocos metros de Steve. Usualmente no tolera a los enfermeros hostigosos, pero con ese hombre es diferente. Lo siente diferente. Tampoco es como si fuera a confiar en él, pero al menos no parece tener dobles intenciones. Cuando lo ve de esa forma, sentado y con la mirada perdida afuera, siente que ha visto esa expresión antes. Trata de recordar de dónde conoce esa expresión, pero su mente está en blanco. Sólo baila su nombre en su memoria. Eso lo pone de mal humor. Más del que ya está.

—He venido a hacerte compañía. —le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sigue atento al paisaje. Entre menos se encuentren sus ojos será mejor. No quiere verlo, recordar días pasados, y arrojársele encima para besarlo. Sería un fracaso si hiciera eso. Es la última opción que tienen para que Tony ponga de su parte y puedan seguir con las investigaciones.

—Sabes mi nombre. Y supongo que de igual manera sabes por qué diablos estoy metido en este horrible cuarto sin ventilación. Quiero que me expliques que hago aquí. —exige con un tono de soberbia que a Steve le recuerdan los primeros días, cuando no se llevaban nada bien. Stark solía ser de esa forma durante la misión de capturar a Loki. Eso le saca una sonrisa mínima que trata de ocultar, pero que no pasa desapercibida para su compañero—. No soy idiota. Quiero la verdad. —se cruza de brazos, mientras lo mira fijamente. Ese hombre grande y robusto puede parecer muy imponente, pero Tony sabe que es bastante transparente. Lo nota en sus acciones, sus palabras, sus titubeos y su mirada. Esa mirada azul que se asemeja al azul del cielo que se alza sobre la ventana— ¿Soy un experimento? —vuelve a preguntar.

—No. No eres un experimento. No dejaré que lo seas nunca. —ésta vez sí le dirige la mirada, y sabe que ha abierto la boca de más cuando el castaño entrecierra los ojos. Tiene que ser más cuidadoso. Así que suspira. Bruce le ha permitido revelarle algo de información para que se tranquilice—. Estás aquí porque… bueno, tú… perdiste la memoria. —no encuentra mejores palabras que esas. Él no es un hombre para conversar. La charla nunca ha sido su fuerte.

—¿Qué dices? —él lo mira con una ceja alzada. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa sarcástica—. Yo soy Tony Stark. —se señala con las manos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Steve rueda los ojos. La arrogancia jamás será un cambio en ese hombre. Se pone de pie, haciendo uso de los once centímetros de diferencia entre sus alturas, para que Tony alce el rostro. Su dignidad permanece intacta a pesar de ser más pequeño.

—¿Qué más recuerdas aparte de eso? —le cuestiona a forma de reto. Pero la verdad es que no busca nada de eso, sólo quiere saber hasta qué punto de su vida recuerda. El otro hombre lo mira fijamente durante varios minutos. Ninguna mirada quiere ceder. Pero es finalmente el propio castaño, quien termina retirando la mirada. Camina hacia la ventana con paso tranquilo, y ésta vez es él quien mira la forma del árbol, lo complicado de sus ramas, y la tranquilidad con que las hojas secas van cayendo. Se pregunta si con los recuerdos pasa lo mismo. Probablemente éstos también caigan de forma lenta.

—Nada. No recuerdo nada aparte de eso. —

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bruce está bastante contento. Al fin alguien ha podido interactuar con Tony sin que éste se sienta amenazado. Al menos Steve no ha sufrido todavía el golpe de un objeto contra su nuca, cortesía de Stark. Aunque el castaño ha intentado fallidamente escapar por la noche, sin éxito alguno. Así que esperando que todo marche tan bien como empezó, Steve vuelve al día siguiente al cuarto del castaño. Nuevamente se encuentra con la duda de si entrar o no, pero ya ha dado el primer paso. No tiene nada que perder. Dará todo de sí para que Tony regrese. Para que puedan ser felices.

—¿Otra vez tú? —cuestiona Tony al salir del baño y ver sentado al rubio en la misma silla del día anterior. Éste le sonríe de forma tímida mientras se encoge de hombros. Entonces él rueda los ojos, mientras vuelve a tumbarse sobre la cama. Lleva unos simples pantalones oscuros y una playera de manga medía. El rubio, por el contrario, va similarmente vestido al día anterior— ¿Qué haces aquí hoy? —pregunta con fastidio. Quiere que se vaya.

—Te dije que te haría compañía. No pienso cambiar de opinión. —le contesta simplemente, mientras observa nuevamente el árbol. Tony se pregunta qué tiene de interesante una planta enorme que no se mueve, no platica y no hace nada. Se siente algo ignorado. Así que trata de obtener un poco de su atención nuevamente.

—¿Por qué me tienen aquí? —la pregunta hace que el más alto dirija su vista hacia él, eso le hace sentirse con el autoestima alto al obtener su atención por fin—. No recuerdo nada, no entiendo qué de importante puede tener para ustedes tener un cascarón vacío como yo. —esas palabras logran traer un recuerdo a la mente de Steve. _Las mismas palabras del video_, piensa con tristeza. Después trata de recomponer su rostro.

—Ya te dije que has olvidado tu pasado. Eres parte de todos aquí, por eso mismo están buscando una solución. Y quiero que cooperes. —le dice de forma imponente, con un tono algo brusco. Pero sabe que es la única forma. Anthony no cederá si no se siente regañado. Le ha funcionado antes, puede ser ahora. Así que hace uso de su título de Capitán—. Los científicos no podrán avanzar si no pones de tu parte, Tony. —le dice. El castaño se alza sobre sus codos, quedando nuevamente semi-recostado. Steve desvía la vista para no ver la sugerente imagen ante él. Su corazón está latiendo rápidamente, y teme que el castaño pueda escucharlo.

—Ya te dije yo también que no recuerdo nada aparte de mi nombre. No sé en qué puedo ayudarles. ¡No tengo recuerdos! No sé de dónde vengo, ni a dónde carajos voy. —comienza a subir el tono de su voz, mientras se pone de pie y camina de forma altanera hacia Steve, quien lo mira paciente, sin expresión alguna—. Vete de aquí. No quiero volver a verte. —le ruge con odio. Se siente perdido, confundido. Nadie comprende la soledad y el sentimiento de vacío que siente en este momento. Le preguntan cosas como si él pudiera saber algo. Está igual o más perdido que todos. Esta información parece traspasar hasta el cerebro de Rogers, porque se pone de pie, nuevamente haciendo obvia su altura. Tony se cruza de brazos mientras lo ve avanzar hacia la puerta, siempre tranquilo. Odia no poder hacerlo enojar. Lo odia tanto.

—Está bien, me iré por hoy. Pero volveré después. —le dice con una sonrisa cuando ve cómo se instala un pequeño _tic_ en la ceja izquierda del más bajo. Sabe que Tony se exalta bastante rápido a veces, pero él es un hombre recto, sereno, y no es fácil hacerlo enfurecer—. Es mejor que no me hagas enojar, Tony. —le menciona como si de cualquier cosa de tratase, mientras el mencionado hace puños sus manos y las lleva a sus caderas en un obvio enojo. Su mirada clavada en su persona lo dice todo—. Una cosa más: no trates de escapar por la noche. No vas a lograrlo… Por cierto, mi nombre es Steve Rogers. —y cierra la puerta con rapidez cuando ve un objeto—_sacado de quién sabe dónde_—ir hacia su dirección, específicamente a su rostro.

Anthony está haciendo una rabieta.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

La noche se hace presente, pero él no puede dormir.

Está cansado de dar vueltas sobre su cama sin parar. Sus ojos no quieren cerrarse, a pesar de estar visiblemente agotado. El cuerpo le duele un poco, por las inyecciones que le han suministrado en contra de su voluntad desde que llegó a ese lugar. Un día de repente despertó y estaba ahí metido, con un montón de hombres vestidos de blanco a su alrededor. Obviamente su primera reacción fue atacarlos. Es natural para el ser humano portarse así con algo que no conoce. ¿Qué esperaban ellos?

Gruñe con frustración al darse cuenta que no logrará conciliar el sueño de esa forma, al contrario. Pensar en esos hombres le hace sentirse más alerta para cualquier movimiento. Busca con la mirada una falla en la ventana, o en cualquier parte de la habitación, para poder escapar. No sabe por qué quiere hacerlo, pero es su instinto quien le dice que huya. No sabe si los hombres que lo están cuidando son amigos o enemigos, y él no está dispuesto a ser un conejillo de indias. Pero de igual forma quiere saber quién es, qué hace ahí. Quiere saber algo más que su nombre. Aquel rubio le ha dicho que quieren ayudarlo, pero Tony no quiere creer eso aunque aquella mirada azul sea la más honesta que ha visto hasta el momento.

Suspira y poniéndose de pie, camina hacia la ventana. Abre las cortinas y posa sus manos en el frío vidrio. Está descalzo, pero no le importa. Toma la silla que está cerca con fuerza, y la alza por encima de su cabeza. Sabe que las cámaras lo están viendo, expectantes a sus movimientos. Sólo quiere romper el vidrio y huir. _Sólo quiere ser libre_. Pero no puede serlo. No sabe qué es ser libre para alguien sin recuerdos como él. Ejerce más fuerza sobre la silla y quiere estamparla sobre aquel vidrio, pero antes de lograr su cometido se detiene. Siente soledad, frustración, rabia. Mira la otra silla, donde antes ha estado el rubio extraño y soso. Entonces gruñe y arroja la silla que tiene entre las manos lejos, con tanta fuerza que hace que se estrelle contra una pared y se rompa. Sus piernas no aguantan más y se derrumba, hincado. Frente a la ventana por la que quiere salir. Frente aquello que le dará un poco de libertad a su encierro. Pero se pregunta cuál es el verdadero encierro: si el de un cuarto, o el de su mente en blanco.

Azota las manos contra el suelo frío, y siente su cuerpo arder. Comienza a tener ansias. Lleva sus manos a su cabeza y grita desde lo profundo de su garganta, con la cabeza mirando al techo. Está harto. No sabe nada de él. Entonces mira hacia la ventana nuevamente, quien le muestra un panorama bastante extraño. El árbol sigue arrojando hojas secas al suelo, al fondo está la Luna, y posada en una de las secas y complicadas ramas, hay una mariposa azul, bastante hermosa, brillante. Tony la mira por largos momentos, tratando de respirar normalmente y saber si es verdadera. Quizá está desvariando. La observa emprender su vuelo hacia el cielo nocturno, con sus alas desplegándose lentamente; y entonces sonríe de forma vacía. _¿La mariposa sabe que fue una oruga? ¿Recuerda sus días antes de la metamorfosis?, _se cuestiona mentalmente. Probablemente sí lo haga. Quiere ser una maldita mariposa.

Esa noche duerme sin soñar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve no se presenta en su habitación durante los dos días siguientes, pero al tercero vuelve a aparecer mágicamente sin ser llamado y sin hacer ruido. Anthony siente que un día no muy lejano le provocará un paro cardiaco si sigue saliendo de la nada. Gruñe mientras sale del baño, con notable mal humor. Steve ni siquiera lo mira, como es su costumbre. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe.

—Pensé que me había librado de ti, al fin. —murmura mientras seca su cabello mojado. Las duchas le vienen bien a mitad del día. Aunque al principio no sabía cómo lidiar con aquella luz que desprende su pecho. Por un momento tuvo miedo de electrocutarse al caerle agua, pero nada sucedió. Se abstiene de preguntar por esa luz al dueño de los ojos azules. Por el momento no quiere saber más cosas sin sentido.

—No te será tan fácil, Stark. —le responde con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras mira cómo el árbol va despojándose de sus hojas lentamente, como si no le importara deshacerse de ellas. _Crecerán en primavera, pero es doloroso ver cómo mueren sobre el suelo._ _Casi tan doloroso como ver al hombre que amas y saber que te ha olvidado,_ piensa. Sabe que Tony está secando su cabello, y por ese mismo motivo no quiere mirarlo. Porque a su mente viene la vez de la ducha, cuando tuvieron sexo salvaje y el jacuzzi del castaño quedó destruido. Aquel es un recuerdo que no desea rememorar en este momento—. Me han dicho que trataste de escapar hace dos días. —le reprende con una ceja alzada y la mirada seria. Sabe que trató de escapar, pero también que no lo hizo. Se arrepintió. Él mismo vio el video y la silla destrozada en una pared. Sigue con sus ojos los movimientos del otro hombre. Es inevitable no verlo, cuando ha tenido ese cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos incontables veces.

—Ni lo menciones sino quieres que te corra de nuevo. —le gruñe con tono hosco, mientras se sienta sobre su cama—. ¿Y ahora qué quieres? Dos días son suficientes para dejar de joderme. —le reprocha con cierto tinte frío en su voz. Maldito rubio. Él creía que ya no iba a volver después de que lo corrió. Tendría que hacer sido así, como todos los enfermeros que huyen a sus primeras palabras. Pero él es diferente. Eso le frustra. Aunque una parte muy secreta de él se alegra de verlo nuevamente. No mejora sus días, pero sí le quita el aburrimiento. Si no pelea con él, entonces simplemente no hace nada durante todas las hora que permanece despierto.

—He venido a traerte algo para que no te sientas tan solo. —le sonríe. Stark levanta una ceja.

—¿Películas pornográficas? —pregunta con un tinte de diversión al ver sobre un mueble una caja de decorado sencillo. No hay nada más que sea diferente en su cuarto, así que supone y es ese el regalo que le ha traído el rubio. Él niega enérgicamente con un tinte rosado sobre sus mejillas. Tony sonríe al lograr su cometido de incomodar al otro— ¿Entonces qué es? —le pregunta.

—Ábrelo para que lo descubras. —ésta vez se para de la silla, donde parece tener cierto aprecio de estar, y camina hacia su dirección. Se mantiene alejado unos cuantos metros, mientras cruza sus fuertes brazos sobre su pecho, esperando. Tony puede observar la forma de sus bíceps bien trabajados. _Ni haciendo pesas toda mi vida conseguiré algo así,_ piensa con desánimo. La curiosidad lo inunda y se aventura a abrir la caja con toda la calma que posee.

—¿Un libro? —pregunta, cuando saca el objeto de su lugar. Lo mira sin entender mientras Steve asiente con un gesto alegre. Eso le revuelve el estómago. Es una sensación extraña, y tiene una especie de _deja vú_. Ha visto esa sonrisa antes, y no en estos días precisamente. Antes de preguntar algo más, desenvuelve nuevamente el papel que rodea al libro, y descubre el título. Entonces sonríe un poco—. _Física cuántica._ Maldita sea, ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta esto? —le pregunta con una ceja alzada, pero con una expresión relajada. Steve sonríe. Una sonrisa cálida que le inunda el pecho al de barba.

—Porque te conozco. —menciona de forma inconsciente. Sus ojos brillan con simpatía al descubrir que al otro le ha gustado su regalo. Tardó mucho en encontrar ese único ejemplar en venta. Entonces algo dentro de él se acciona de repente. Tony lo mira con una ceja alzada, y la aparente tranquilidad se esfuma.

—¿Me conoces? ¿De dónde me conoces? —le cuestiona, mientras camina algunos pasos hacia él. Steve se pone nervioso, mientras da algunos pasos hacia atrás. Sabe que no tiene por qué decir aquello. Puede causar un desajuste en la mente del castaño, y él no quiere eso. Tony puede forzarse a recordar algo y entonces todo el avance que han tenido Bruce y el equipo médico se vendrán abajo. Le dirige una pequeña sonrisa mientras camina hacia la puerta.

—Sólo léelo, te mantendrá ocupado por unos días. —y se marcha ante la atenta mirada chocolate. Anthony mira el libro con extrañez.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una semana ha pasado, y Stark sigue siendo observado las 24 horas por las cámaras de seguridad y seguimiento. No ha intentado escapar de nuevo. Se pasa todo el día leyendo el libro, lo devora como un dulce. Está hambriento de conocimiento. Es bastante extenso, así que tarda justamente la semana en terminarlo. Un enfermero le ha llevado unas cuantas hojas y un lápiz, que el castaño no duda en usar, resolviendo algunos ejercicios complicados—_a los ojos de todos menos de Tony_—. Bruce está notablemente contento.

—Esto es un gran avance. Al parecer, sólo la parte de los recuerdos de Tony está bloqueada. —comenta con una sonrisa, mientras se quita los lentes. Steve está esperando una respuesta—. Me alegra que hayas podido encontrar el libro, y que Tony lo haya aceptado. Ahora tenemos un gran dato que nos sirve de mucho. —le sonríe, mientras posa una mano sobre su hombro. Steve hace un amago de sonrisa, que queda solamente en una fina línea de sus labios—. Tranquilo Steve, todo saldrá bien. Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero eres la única ayuda que tenemos. —

El rubio asiente, mientras suspira de forma pausada. Se siente bastante triste tener que ver a ese hombre como a cualquier otra persona. Bastante incómodo tener que fingir los miles de sentimientos que luchan por controlarlo. Tener que reprimir su instinto. Las ganas de hablar sobre el video y sus palabras. Las ganas de decirle que no va a dejarlo por nada ni por nadie, y que no está dispuesto a pasar página. Pero sabe que no puede, porque el castaño no recuerda eso. Siente tanta impotencia, tanto dolor.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tres días más pasan, y Tony se aburre de leer por quinta vez el libro. Ha pasado una semana y media desde la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos, pero no es suficiente. Quiere más. No se conforma con ese ejemplar. Suspira mientras lo cierra y pasa su mano distraídamente por la tapa dura. Se pregunta por qué aquel odioso rubio no ha ido a visitarlo. No es como si le importara o algo, pero se siente solo. Los enfermeros huyen en cuanto él los mira, y no sabe por qué carajos lo hacen. Mira hacia afuera, donde el árbol no para de tirar las hojas y hacerlas montón debajo de sus ramas, sobre el pasto. Mira ésta vez la luz que desprende el reactor que tiene en el pecho. Ha pensado en quitárselo, pero no quiere saber lo que pasará si lo hace. Tiene instinto, no es tan idiota.

Tiene un vacío, y no es precisamente donde está el reactor. Lo siente un poco más a la orilla, sobre su corazón. De pronto le sobran pensamientos, sentimientos y espacios. Y a la vez le hacen falta. Mucha, mucha falta. De pronto ya nada tiene sentido, como si no fuese a ninguna parte. Como si hubiera muerto a la mitad del camino. Y piensa, trata de recordar, pero está en blanco, todo está jodidamente en blanco. Comienza a odiar ese color.

Antes de que pueda arrancarse los cabellos y volver a destrozar la silla, la puerta rechina un poco mientras se abre. Se queda en silencio, esperando que un horrible enfermero cruce la puerta para retirar la bandeja con comida y salga huyendo despavorido, pero se lleva una sorpresa. Unos conocidos cabellos rubios se asoman, y luego un cuerpo fornido y alto. Es Steve.

—Creí que no volverías. —menciona con burla, pero con un deje de emoción que el rubio reconoce al instante. Cierra la puerta y se queda ahí de pie, contemplando a Tony.

—¿Acaso querías volver a verme? —cuestiona con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras toma asiento en la silla de siempre. Ésta vez su mirada está fija en el dueño de la barba. El árbol parece no importarle en estos momentos. Ve la bandeja vacía en un mueble.

—En realidad sólo quería que me trajeras otro libro. Estoy aburrido de leer tantas veces lo mismo. —le dice a forma de orden. Pero Steve sabe que es un reproche porque no lo ha ido a visitar en muchos días. Conoce a Tony muy bien. Bastante bien. Sin embargo no responde, se queda ahí, mirando al otro, quien le regresa la mirada, y luego se humedece los labios con su lengua, para decir algo más. Steve siente un tirón en la parte baja de su ingle ante ese simple movimiento—. Estuve pensando algunas cosas. —dice secamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? —se acomoda sobre la silla, cruzando una pierna por encima de la otra. En realidad él no quería volver a ver al castaño tan pronto, pues aún tenía muy marcado su último encuentro y que casi echa todo a perder, pero Nick Furia le ha ordenado que regrese y obligue a Stark, si es necesario, para que coopere. Su mirada azul se pasea por la habitación, buscando señales de destrozos, pero todo está curiosamente tranquilo.

—Todo el mundo tiene una memoria. —comienza a decir, mientras observa atentamente sus manos, como si éstas tuvieran cosas que él jamás ha visto. No quiere alzar la mirada y encontrar esos profundos ojos azules—. Cada persona necesita recuerdos, para recordarse quién es. Yo también los necesito. —murmura, perdiendo cada vez más la voz. El silencio pesa entre ellos. Sigue sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta con un deje de curiosidad. Una emoción lo invade al saber que no tendrá que obligar a Tony para hacerse los estudios y comenzar con las investigaciones.

—Que voy a cooperar con ustedes. —dice con firmeza—. Pero no quiero que me tomen por idiota, tampoco quiero ser su experimento de laboratorio. —le dice con convicción, mientras se cruza de brazos. Quizá al principio—_y aún_—no confíe en nadie, pero hay algo en ese hombre que lo hace ceder. No sabe qué es, pero tampoco quiere cuestionarse. Sólo quiere descubrir qué significa ser Tony Stark.

—Eso era lo que quería oír, Tony. —menciona con una sonrisa Steve, desde su lugar. Pero el mencionado frunce el ceño, mientras siente un calambre en la nuca. Siente que algo conocido se ha metido dentro de lo desconocido. Ha llegado a algún sitio, sin saber qué es. _He escuchado ésta frase antes,_ piensa, _dicha por este mismo hombre. Lo he escuchado ya en algún momento._ Y lo mira fijamente, tratando de recordar cuándo ha sido eso.

Tiene un pálpito. El primero de muchos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Los estudios comienzan al día siguiente.

Tony está acostado sobre una especie de cama de hospital, con la cabeza dentro de un aparato redondo, y tiene agujas en las venas de ambas muñecas. Está consciente… y aburrido. Siente que el frío le cala hasta los huesos al llevar una simple bata color blanca. Definitivamente odia ese color. Y los hospitales, aunque éste no sea uno. Alza las cejas, se rasca la barbilla, mueve los ojos, juega con sus orejas. Y así pasan dos horas.

Steve está sentado en una silla sin hacer ruido, mientras mira fijamente cada uno de los movimientos de los científicos. Todos se mueven de un lado a otro, incluido el Doctor Banner. Antes de ir ahí, Tony le ha hecho prometer que estará presente en cada análisis, porque es en el único que medio puede confiar.

Cuando los estudios del día terminan, Steve acompaña a Tony a su cuarto, y se despiden con una discusión de por medio. Algo normal para ambos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dos semanas han pasado rápidamente entre varios análisis diarios.

—Ya sabemos lo que tiene Stark. —una gran sonrisa adorna el rostro de bruce, mientras los demás están igual o más felices al saber la noticia. Pepper está derramando lágrimas, mientras es abrazada por Natasha y Clint. Nick Furia asiente contento por el logro del Doctor, mientras Steve escucha atentamente, con los ojos vidriosos. Quizá no sea la cura, pero ahora saben el origen, y pueden prevenir que algo como eso pueda volver a suceder. Todo escucha atentos en el laboratorio—. Es algo difícil de explicar, así que trataré de hacerlo lo más sencillo que pueda. —menciona con una expresión algo nerviosa, con los hombros tensos—.Cuando comenzamos a investigar en estas dos semanas, nos dimos cuenta que Tony sólo perdió sus recuerdos, más no sus habilidades o conocimientos educativos. Sigue siendo el mismo genio, pero sin un pasado. Stark tiene un tipo de amnesia simulada. Ésta se caracteriza por la alteración de los recuerdos recientes y lejanos. —hace una pausa para tomar aire, mientras todos escuchan de forma atenta—. Él tiene dañada la memoria episódica. Ésta memoria se relaciona con sucesos autobiográficos, momentos, lugares, personas. —todos asienten, entendiendo—. Después del suceso en Nueva York, Tony tuvo alguna especie de trauma _pseudo-cerebral_, y su propio cerebro creó una especie de defensa: un virus. Formó placas proteicas alrededor de su memoria episódica; éstas placas obstruyen la comunicación inter-neuronal. Creó una especie de anticuerpo para evitar estos traumas, desarrollando fibrillas intracelulares que producen parálisis entre las neuronas. Bloqueó sus recuerdos… La formación de recuerdos incluye la intervención del lóbulo temporal, una estructura que pertenece al hipocampo. Los recuerdos se consolidan ahí. Es decir, que Tony tiene los recuerdos bloqueados. Siguen existiendo. —

Todos guardan silencio por muchos, muchos minutos. Son interminables. Miles de pensamientos diferentes atraviesan a cada uno. Suposiciones, teorías. Pero todos concuerdan con uno solo: Stark siempre trae problemas por sí mismo.

La sonrisa de Steve no puede ser más grande.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso hay más análisis? —murmura Tony aburrido sin quitar la vista del libro de física cuántica. Sabe que es Steve el que ha entrado, puede sentirlo. Una suave risa escapa de los labios contrarios, y entonces sí, sus suposiciones son correctas sobre quién es el extraño que se ha metido en su alcoba. Alza los ojos y lo ve parado frente a la cama, con una gran sonrisa y una caja en una mano. En la otra lleva una charola con dos tazas de café. Él alza una ceja—. ¿Qué es eso? —

—Un regalo para ti. —le sonríe, y deja las cosas sobre la mesa. Acomoda las dos tazas con el café caliente, y deja la caja que lleva a un lado. Se la entrega a Tony, quien está a su lado ahora, con los ojos brillando en curiosidad.

—¿Qué es? —pero sabe que el otro no le va a responder. Así que sin esperar más tiempo, abre la caja. Un nuevo libro reluce en la cúspide, haciéndolo sonreír inevitablemente. Lo saca y lee el título:— _Física avanzada. Tiempos modernos… _vaya, has traído uno bueno, y bastante gordo. —menciona cuando ve el grosor del libro. Mil páginas. Algo bastante bueno que le durará al menos cuatro días. Steve sonríe. Anthony sigue buscando y encuentra otra caja. La saca del interior y entonces sus manos tiemblan un poco al abrirla—. ¿_Donas_?... son, son donas. —murmura algo extrañado. El olor a chocolate inunda sus fosas nasales. Huele delicioso.

—Te gustan. Y mucho. —le menciona, mientras le señala la taza de café. Stark asiente algo conmocionado todavía por el extraño regalo, y entonces se sienta al lado de Steve. Toma la taza entre sus dedos y le da un sorbo. Después muerde su dona y vuelve a dar otro sorbo. Está delicioso. El café preparado perfectamente—. Dos cucharadas de azúcar. —dice con una sonrisa pintada en sus rosados y gruesos labios.

—Al parecer me conoces bien. —menciona Tony con media sonrisa, mientras vuelve a morder la dona de chocolate. No obtiene una respuesta, pero no la necesita. El sabor de la dona, junto con el olor del café, y la compañía de ese hombre rubio, le hacen sentirse bien. Curiosamente bien desde que despertó sin saber nada. Se siente como un hogar. Se siente como _antes_.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Steve… —murmura Tony desde su lugar en la cama. Es de noche, y él está cómodamente acostado, mientras el rubio mira la Luna por la ventana, sentado en la silla de siempre. El mencionado tiene un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar al castaño decir por primera vez su nombre. Casi quiere sonreír, pero trata de mantenerse sereno—. Deberías irte, ya es tarde. Y no puedo dormir si estás aquí, me molesta tu presencia. —le suelta con un tono algo brusco. Está algo preocupado porque ya es noche, y Steve no ha estado muy platicador. En realidad, ha estado algo serio y distante desde que llevó las donas hace cuatro días. Lo visita diario, y por eso nota el cambio.

—Sí, tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya. —le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se pone de pie y se estira un poco para desentumir su cuerpo. Gira su cuello y éste truena. No cuenta con que Tony se levante de la cama. Camina hacia él y lo detiene cuando Steve está a punto de cruzar la puerta de la habitación. Él lo mira con una ceja alzada—. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta.

—¿Quién eras para mí? —pregunta sin un tono especial en la voz. En medio de la oscuridad puede ver aquellos envolventes ojos azules, que ahora lo miran con sorpresa. Steve se ha quedado sin respiración—. ¿Qué eras para Tony Stark antes de perder la memoria? —vuelve a cuestionar, pero no obtiene una respuesta. El rubio no sabe qué decir, simplemente se encuentra callado. Miles de sentimientos atacan su pecho. Tantas palabras que quiere decir. Sentimientos que quiere sacar. Luchan contra su lengua todos aquellos "te quiero" que le necesita decir. Pero guarda silencio. Uno muy incómodo—. ¿Eras alguien importante? —pregunta por tercera vez. Su mano aprieta con algo de fuerza la muñeca de Steve.

—Sí. —es su seca respuesta. Su garganta se comprime, y se odia a sí mismo por no poder decir nada más. Tony frunce el ceño—. Buenas noches, Anthony. —y sin decir nada más, huye entre la oscuridad de la noche.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una semana después en el laboratorio, hay nuevas y mejores noticias.

—Tenemos una suposición. —vuelve a intervenir Bruce—. Hemos logrado encontrar una sustancia que nos puede servir de mucho, incluso podría ser la cura: _acetilcolinesterasa_. Ésta, es el blanco de los gases nerviosos del cerebro. Quizá si la introducimos en el cuerpo de Tony, pueda acabar con el virus que él mismo ha creado. —todos asienten, completamente satisfechos por el trabajo del doctor.

Steve está pensativo en un rincón, apenas escuchando lo que los demás dicen. Él no quiere una suposición, quiere la cura. Porque no sabe cuánto tiempo más aguante lejos de Stark. No sabe cuánto tiempo más su autocontrol logre reinar sobre sus instintos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tres días después, Tony recibe la primera inyección.

Recuerda a Howard y María.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cinco días después de la primera dosis, viene la segunda.

Recuerda sus primeros años hasta el internado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony se mueve ansiosamente por la habitación. Está feliz porque sus recuerdos comienzan a regresar. Sabe que pronto obtendrá todos. Y se siente aún más feliz porque ahora sabe al menos de dónde viene. Ya no es un lienzo en blanco. Aunque quizá aquellos recuerdos no son los mejores, pero le ayudan bastante. Quizá no tuvo al mejor padre, ni la mejor madre, pero sabe que está bien. No todo el mundo es perfecto. Nadie sabe cómo ser un buen padre.

Mira por la ventana cómo el árbol apenas tiene diez hojas contadas que permanecen pegadas en sus ramas. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo soportarán estar de esa forma.

Sus pensamientos se dispersan cuando ve a alguien entrar a su habitación. Una media sonrisa se instala en su rostro, acompañada de un comentario sarcástico que a Steve ya no le extraña. En todo este tiempo, el rubio lo ha estado acompañando a sus sesiones. Es bastante doloroso sentir el piquete de la inyección, y a veces le duele la cabeza. Durante sus sueños es cuando recuerda las cosas que han pasado, tan nítidas como si las volviera a vivir.

Se pregunta cuándo recordará a Steve.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La tercera dosis se hace presente una semana después de la otra. Con ella el recuerdo de la noticia acerca de la muerte de sus padres y su regreso a Industrias Stark.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La relación que Anthony tiene con Steve puede catalogarse como rara. Bromean, se enojan, se retan, discuten, y vuelve a comenzar el ciclo.

Tony mentiría si dijera que no le gustan los pequeños detalles que el rubio tiene con él. Le lleva libros, algunas fotos de sus padres, recortes de periódicos con las primeras noticias de él y sus inventos. Incluso una vez se atrevió a meter una botella de whisky, que terminó pagando con doce horas de trabajo arduo como intendente en las instalaciones de SHIELD. Steve permanece en su habitación todo el día, y se va hasta ya entrada la noche. Tony puede ver que aquel rubio tiene el ánimo más subido, se ve mucho más feliz. Y él también lo está. Sus recuerdos los siente más preciados que nunca. Se siente algo ansioso también: ya quiere recordar a Steve. Sabe que lo conoce desde antes, porque ningún extraño se preocupa tanto por alguien a quien no conoce. Se pregunta a veces qué tipo de relación tenían. Ciertas miradas que le dirige el más alto a su cuerpo cuando él se cambia la playera, le hacen sospechar algunas teorías.

—Creo que debería irme. —menciona Steve mientras se pone de pie. Estira su cuerpo y camina hacia la puerta, con Tony siguiéndole—. Te veré mañana, Stark. —le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras posa su mano sobre sus mechones castaños y los revuelve. Stark le gruñe y retira la mano con brusquedad. No le gustan esos cariños de animal. Steve sonríe más. Se da la media vuelta para irse, pero una mano lo toma por la muñeca y lo jala.

Anthony le da un beso.

Es suave, profundo, sin ser salvaje. Y Steve revive en su mente el recuerdo de su primer beso. Casualmente Tony también tomó la iniciativa aquella vez. Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces, encuentra una mejor posición entre los labios del castaño, y con una de sus manos, lo atrae de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Stark se deja hacer, mientras siente cómo cada una de sus células se altera. No sabe por qué diablos lo ha hecho, sólo sabe que lo necesita. Y ahora que está siendo besado de aquella forma, no quiere parar. Cuando es azotado contra la puerta con algo de brusquedad, y siente los firmes pectorales de Steve sobre su pecho, algo dentro de él reacciona. _Ya he sentido esto antes. De la misma forma,_ se dice a sí mismo.

Se hace adicto a todo lo que tiene que ver con ese rubio.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

La cuarta inyección llega cinco días después, de forma exitosa.

Virginia Pepper Potts entra en su memoria, junto con sus pecas, sus anticuados trajes y la llegada a su vida; y sus primeros años como cabeza de la empresa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Durante los cuatro días siguientes, Pepper lo visita. Charlan un rato y luego ella se marcha a atender la empresa bajo sus órdenes. Si Anthony Stark queda en la miseria económica será solamente culpa de ella.

Los besos candentes con Steve continúan, y poco a poco suben de nivel. Ansía poder recordarlo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La quinta, la sexta, y la séptima inyección llegan.

Afganistán. Obadahia Stane. El reactor en el pecho. Iron Man. JARVIS. Hammer.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La inyección número diez le trae el recuerdo de los sucesos en Nueva York.

Bruce. La Viuda Negra. Thor. Loki. Clint. Nick Furia.

Todo… todo _menos_ Steve Rogers.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La noche se hace presente, mientras ambos miran por la ventana. Un silencio incómodo pesa sobre ellos. Steve sostiene la mano de Stark contra su pecho, y lo único que los ilumina es el reactor en el pecho de Tony. Ninguno quiere hablar sobre eso. Todos los recuerdos están volviendo, menos los de Rogers. Nadie sabe por qué. No hay explicación, simplemente así de fácil. El cerebro de Stark se rehúsa a recordar al rubio. La culpa ronda por ambos personajes. Aunque hay un lazo que los une. Ellos lo saben. De pronto algo ilumina el cielo a través de la ventana. El castaño sonríe.

—¿Alguna vez has visto una estrella fugaz? —cuestiona Tony, mientras mira de reojo a Steve, quien sigue con la mirada clavada en el cielo, donde ilumina aquella estrella brillante y efímera. Él niega, contemplándola todavía—. Las estrellas fugaces sirven para pedir deseos, ¿sabes? Rara vez ocurre, y es durante un instante solamente en el que puedes pedir algo. Algunos depositan en ellas sus sueños, sus ilusiones. Y a lo mejor se cumplen, o quizá no lo hagan. Pero no importa mucho; lo importante es verla y tener algo de esperanza. —murmura sin saber muy bien lo que dice. Es malditamente cursi todo lo que ha dicho, y siente la miel destilar por su lengua. La noche le hace divagar. No es bueno. Tendrá que tomarse un largo descanso después de todo esto.

—No lo sabía. Y no he tenido tiempo de pedirle algo, ya se ha ido. —murmura con un leve tono rosado sobre las mejillas. Se siente un completo idiota. Entonces vuelve la vista hacia Tony, quien lo mira con ojos expectantes—. ¿Has pedido algo? —el otro asiente un poco, y desvía la vista. La luz de la Luna le da en el rostro, haciéndole divagar a Steve con su perfecto perfil— ¿Cuál ha sido tu deseo? —quiere saber. En verdad quiere saber.

—Recordarte, Steve.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando la onceava dosis llega, Anthony recuerda su perfecta y altísima Torre Stark. La destrucción y reconstrucción de la misma. También viene a su memoria el rompimiento con Potts. Recuerda que construye un gimnasio en su casa, pero no sabe para quién. Es un hueco en blanco.

No hay nada de Steve en sus recuerdos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La brisa de otoño llega, y el árbol que antes tenía diez hojas, ahora solo tiene la mitad de ellas. Todas empeñadas en resistir los cambios de estación.

Tony contempla el paisaje, mirando por la ventana. Ya quiere salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero aún no puede hacerlo. Ni quiere. No hasta que recuerde a Steve Rogers.

Siente unos brazos pasar por su cintura, atrayéndolo hasta un pecho fornido y bien trabajado. Sabe a quién pertenece ese cuerpo de adonis. Él pasea sus manos y las deposita encima de las más grandes. Pega su cabeza al pecho del mayor, y siente la respiración en su nuca. Es un momento meramente cursi que está siendo grabado y vigilado por las instalaciones de SHIELD. Cuando salga de ahí, obviamente negará haber hecho todo eso.

Durante todos estos días ha platicado con un montón de gente. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Pepper. Hasta Nick Furia se ha aparecido en su habitación, obviamente con regaños previos. Siente que su vida poco a poco cobra sentido nuevamente, pero no hay nada de Steve todavía. En lo profundo de su corazón desea recordarlo, poder saber los momentos que han pasado juntos. Sabe que los hay. Pero no los encuentra.

—¿En qué piensas? —le pregunta el rubio. Su tibio aliento chocando contra su oreja—. Estás algo distraído. —murmura, y luego le da un beso en la nuca, sobre el cabello castaño. Él sonríe un poco, mientras se aferra más a aquellos brazos. Tiene un _deja vú_ sobre aquellas palabras. Sabe que se las ha dicho antes. Entonces un sentimiento de pesadez lo invade, porque nunca ha querido nada en toda la vida como esto. Un nudo se forma en su garganta.

—¿Qué pasará si no te recuerdo? —le pregunta a Steve, sin darse la vuelta. No quiere mirar a esos ojos azules y encontrar soledad y tristeza en ellos. Sabe que el otro hombre también sufre por no poder ser recordado. Él le da la media vuelta, mientras une sus labios en un casto beso.

—No te preocupes. —soba su mejilla con su dedo pulgar, mientras le sonríe de una forma que le hace flaquear las rodillas a Tony. Una sonrisa cargada de cariño. _Una cálida sonrisa_—. Crearemos nuevos recuerdos.

Y vuelve a juntar sus labios.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La dosis número doce está lista. Es inyectada poco a poco en el brazo de Tony. Es la última.

_Quiero recordar a Steve,_ piensa.

Después cae en la inconsciencia.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Los nervios lo afloran como la primera vez que visitó a Stark en su cuarto. No sabe lo que sucederá cuando cruce esa puerta. Todo se resume a un simple momento. Tony puede recordarlo, o no hacerlo. Y es decisivo, porque esa fue la última dosis. Stark ahora tiene sus recuerdos completos, y él quiere formar parte de ellos.

Es cierto que le ha dicho que pueden crear nuevos momentos juntos, pero es injusto que Tony no recuerde los anteriores. Así que se arma de valor y respira profundamente. Después da dos toques en la puerta y entra seguidamente sin espera una respuesta que sabe no llegará.

Lo contempla ahí, de pie, mirando como las últimas dos hojas caen del árbol que han observado por tanto tiempo. Stark no voltea, incluso cuando siente sus pasos. Está notablemente tenso. Steve espera su reacción, la cual tarda varios minutos en llegar.

—¿Por qué? —es el primer susurro de Tony. Steve siente una puñalada en el corazón, cuando siente que vendrán reproches bien merecidos. Se queda en silencio, esperando. Anthony ni siquiera se da la vuelta para verlo. Sigue con la mirada fija en el árbol. Sus manos puestas sobre el vidrio—. ¿Por qué? —vuelve a cuestionar. El pecho de Steve se aprieta, y un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad lo invaden. No sabe lo que el otro está pensando—. Maldita sea, Steve, ¿por qué no te fuiste? —las palabras salen entrecortadas, y el rubio aprieta los puños—. Te dije en el video que hicieras tu vida y me dejaras… ¿por qué no lo hiciste? —se da media vuelta, mostrando los ojos rojos, una fina lagrima desciende lentamente, y el corazón de Steve se aprieta con fuerza—. ¿Por qué decidiste continuar con esto, aun sabiendo que no iba a recordarte? ¿Buscando conquistarme de nuevo? Incluso pensé que eras un estúpido enfermero. —sus puños están apretados, y la luz del reactor brilla con fuerza. Se siente culpable por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar. El dolor de ser olvidado debe ser igual de tormentoso que el de olvidar.

—Te lo dije, Tony. —Steve le sonríe de forma triste—. Te dije que no permitiría que me olvidaras, pero lo hiciste. Y todo fue mi culpa por ir a California, cuando no tenía que dejarte. Cuando más me necesitabas. —las lágrimas se arremolinan en sus ojos, y con un parpadeo, descienden sobre sus mejillas—. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía irme y ver cómo te consumías. Aún hay momentos que quiero pasar a tu lado, y palabras que quiero me digas personalmente. —entonces sonríe de forma inocente, mientras abre sus brazos. Tony lo mira desde su lugar sin moverse, con los brazos cruzados, como la vez en que volvió de California. La diferencia es que ahora tiene un par de lágrimas en el rostro— ¿No vas a darme un abrazo, Stark? —pregunta con una sonrisa. Tony está cansado de sus juegos de palabras y _deja vú_. Así que le da un pellizco en el brazo, y acepta el regalo.

Se abrazan durante algunos minutos sin decir nada. Sólo los latidos acompasados de sus corazones. Tony pasa ambas manos por el pecho de Steve hasta posarlas en ambas mejillas, y lo atrae bruscamente. Se besan de forma pausada, pero con los sentimientos desbordando de sus pechos. Sus labios se juntan, sus lenguas se mezclan, la pasión y el cariño aumentan de nivel. Tony baja una mano y la detiene entre las piernas de Steve, sintiendo la dureza que crece rápidamente. Ahoga un jadeo en sus labios, mientras frota la zona. Steve le sonríe, rompiendo el beso pero sin cortar la distancia.

—Todos nos están viendo a través de las cámaras, Tony. —le regaña, pero un leve color carmín adorna sus mejillas. El mencionado se encoje de hombros, mientras sigue frotando la zona. Las manos de Steve se hunden en sus caderas, haciendo presión. Marcándolo como suyo.

—Realmente no me importa si nos ven o no. Ha pasado mucho tiempo como para contenernos. —comenta con una sonrisa pícara, ganándose una risa de Steve. Recuerda la primera vez que la escuchó en el gimnasio cuando vio sus guantes personalizados. Se siente tan bien poder recordar ahora todo.

—Nunca olvides que te quiero. —le murmura, atrayéndolo de la cintura y quitando la mano traviesa de Tony de su lugar íntimo. Ya tendrán tiempo para eso. Ahora quiere disfrutar de su cercanía, sin contratiempos. La voz que tiene está cargada con tanto cariño, que hace que un nudo se forme en la garganta del castaño.

—Ésta vez no lo haré. —responde con una sonrisa. Siente los labios del rubio posarse en su frente, mientras acaricia con una mano su cabello y con la otra lo atrae hasta su cuerpo, pegándolos por completo_. Maldito cursi, _piensa. Entonces sonríe como un bobo—. Hay algo que no te he dicho personalmente: _te quiero_, Steve Rogers. —y lo abraza con fuerza. Con la fuerza que sólo el amor puede transmitir. Está seguro que no volverá a perder sus recuerdos, y en caso de que lo haga, luchará por mantener estos.

Quizá la estrella fugaz sí era mágica, después de todo.

_**FIN**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_El final. Ah, el doloroso final._

_No quería que esta historia terminara, pero bueno, siempre sucede eso. Aún nos podemos seguir leyendo, obviamente en mi otro fic (:_

_Quiero decirles que disfruté escribir esto para ustedes. Fue una experiencia gratamente hermosa para mí. Me siento muy contenta por sus comentarios, y la verdad espero que el final no haya sido tan cursi y esas cosas xD y también espero que no se les haya hecho súper largo este último capítulo D: Ojalá no las haya decepcionado u.u_

_Espero sus comentarios, y de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer y tomarse su tiempo para dejarme sus opiniones._

_Bueno, por ahí dicen que quien mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse, pero aunque éste es mi caso, tengo que decir adiós y gracias. (de nuevo)_

_Los quiero mucho, y les mando un beso enorme. Tengan un buen día._


End file.
